dndmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Session 1
Dr. Hatari has connected. Ganti has connected. sharpshot4321 has connected. Arcalane has connected. Liatai:Whoa. Is white. :. Ghostwish has connected. Arcalane:harnkharnk Ganti:... What map are you on? Railock has connected. Liatai:Skychart. Liatai:Which one should we be on? Ganti:Skychart's got FoW on. Ghostwish:I am attempting to load skychart. Stuck at 7/8 right now Ganti:Temple of Yasalia is what you should be on. Arcalane:in before textwall Railock:where can we put our tokens to start stattin? Arcalane:there we go Ganti:The temple of Yasalia is open to players and has no FoW. sharpshot4321:We have 6 players and 1 GM. is that everyone? Arcalane:man, where's the front door on this thing? Dr. Hatari:Now then. Dr. Hatari:To finish my tokens. sharpshot4321:Ok, now while I have some (Very questionable now) experience with D&D. I am mostly lost with map tools. Arcalane:NO NO NO CYAN BAD Meany has connected. Liatai:Ack, too pale D:sharpshot4321:test sharpshot4321:better? * Dr. Hatari shouts, "What?!" Liatai:Better. :B Arcalane:Much better sharpshot4321:sorry, as I said. Not a clue Meany:SMILEEEEEEY Liatai:SMILEEEEEY >:O Arcalane:BURN IT Dr. Hatari::P Meany:I'm hanging out here, until my ride shows up. Dr. Hatari:Oh good. Dr. Hatari:I'm not infected. Meany::B Arcalane:Infected? sharpshot4321:So what exactly should I be doing right now? Ghostwish:Well skychart is flat out not loading. :\ Ghostwish:Trying the temple. Ghostwish:9/12 Ghostwish:10/12! Progress! Ghostwish:There we go Railock:so..are the properties the same as normal then? Railock:case PC looks same as basic Ganti:.... Huh. I was certain I changed those and saved them. Arcalane:was that before or after uploading the file? Liatai:dog on arm Liatai:ack Ganti:Before. Arcalane:hrm Ganti:Hah. PC and Basic are infact different. Mostly. Meany:Spells decided. Alth:I will shank you. With my fucking ears. sharpshot4321:they do look pointy Arcalane:Your fucking ears? As opposed to your normal ears? Ganti:Not much difference, perhaps, but there is some. Alth:Yes. They are very special to me. Ganti:Okay, PC selection updated a little. Meany:Are you doing it like Dorf Fortress? Meany:Noms for AP? Ganti:Ap? Yup. Alth: (( ah, shit, might need to recalc hp )) Alth: (( wtf blue )) Arcalane:AP wat Alth: (( there we go )) Liatai:Say, do we have any bards? Meany:=3= Ganti:Not as far as I know. Railock:how many AP do you start with? Alth:« 6+1+3+1+4+1+4+1 = 6 + 1 + 3 + 1 + 4 + 1 + 4 + 1 = 21 » Meany:My ride hasn't even -left- yet, when it's a half-hour drive here where she is. Arcalane:bards for what? Alth:He dropped 7 hp going from dwarf to elf. ATKINS DIET. Meany:He got the tapeworm. Liatai:So Bless isn't a waste of a spell slot. Yay. \o/ Aurixsauriv:Yay false life! Ganti:I don't think you start with any AP. Arcalane:AP is... 5+ level/2 Kasnok Shatraugvuras:"Comrads, we should gather up our weapons, da, and come down hard on that sorcorous pig abusing his pact with magic, ya?" Meany:In Eberron. Meany:In Dorf Fortress, you start with 0. Kasnok Shatraugvuras:so we have AP yes, but it's only earned through noms? or we start wth ap and is recharged by noms? Meany:Get them as you gain nominations from other players. Alth:"Och, bit ye'r a richt hackit yin, aincha?" Meany:Wait what? :p Alth:CAN ALREADY TELL THAT'S HATARI'S TOKEN Meany:Game hasn't even started yet. Arcalane:And isn't due to for a few more minutes, for that matter. sharpshot4321:still have no idea what im suppose to be doing. Kasnok Shatraugvuras:do you have a token sharpshot? Meany:Go to the Window tab in the menu bar. Meany:Go to library, drag out your token. Meany:Lia, your token has facing. :v Dr. Hatari:As a friendly reminder, everyone using an online sheet, put a link to it in your token's notes so other players can always look it up in an emergency. Arcalane:NEVER Ganti whispers: You have been called into the office of High Preistess Calista for a somewhat important matter. As you are aware, a temple on moderately holy ground has been... rediscovered. Current attempts at clearing it out with the temples resources have... not been working terribly well. Bedwyr could probably deal with it, but he's needed to 'show the flag' as it were. Besides, he's on Loan from the Temple of Bran via a work study program or something. (You're not sure he's alive) So you're temple's decided to... outsource. You're to provide healing support for the contractors. Kasnok Shatraugvuras:already did so doc You whisper to Ganti: "Gotcha, high priestess. It's an honor... but... if we recover any treasures the church isn't interested in... how much of the spoils will I owe to the church? I'd like to know before going in." Alth: (( Allright, quick memory refresh.. two weapons fighting requires a full round attack yes? )) Liatai:Yes. Kasnok Shatraugvuras:yes Alth: (( Thought so. But, sneak attacks? Whenever the opportunity arrises, yes/ )) Dr. Hatari:Sneak attack dice happen conditionally, yes. It's not a different type of action on your part. Circumstances decide when they get pulled off. Liatai:Yes. When flanking, or when the opponent is denied their Dex bonus. Alth: (( awesome sauce )) sharpshot4321:click hide typing notification... typing notification remains. Alth: (( Liatai, which one is your character? So I know who to mess with and flirt with and troll and it's murdoc, right? It is murdoc, right? :3 )) Liatai:Ah. That button hides your typing notification from others. * Liatai throws a fish. XP sharpshot4321:I see Alth:MMMUUUUURRRDDOOOOOCCCCC XP Arcalane:That's my line, dammit. Serafina Cloudrunner:Over here, long-ears! I belong to the dragon fanatic. Liatai:... why is Kasnok Gamal? :. Dr. Hatari:Kasnok has Gamal's portrait for some reason. Kasnok Shatraugvuras:I took the token, and was switching art so I can just change macro values Aurixsauriv:*whistles innocently* Kasnok Shatraugvuras:instead of rewriting them all Arcalane:hah, cigar-ork "Dr." Seamus Murdock:I see you have crazy eyes. Glitch has connected. sharpshot4321:((And a huge number of braclets.)) Glitch:Hope I didn't miss anything good! :U Liatai:Psst... Roland, I know it's easier to just type HP as a flat number, but would you mind doing the healer a favor and typing it as current/full, like the other tokens? It's very helpful to be able to spot who needs healing at a glance. ^^; Arcalane:no, just plenty of evil "Dr." Seamus Murdock:We've just been making tokens. Alth:Yeah, like mine. sharpshot4321:Can do. Utterly new to map tools so please correct me if I do anything wrong. Liatai:Thank you. :3 Aurixsauriv:Use the /me command for actions. * sharpshot4321 test Aurixsauriv:It pisses Ghostwish off because he can't see green. Liatai:Pfft, I see you there, Alth. XP Tezkat has connected. Arcalane:who invited that guy >:( * Tezkat visits. High Preistes Calista whispers: "You get the same pay as they do. 1000 Gold and an equal share of salvage. I understand your confusion and desire to be rid of the Trial Yasalia has bestowed upon you, but do be aware that she does not put upon us more then we can handle." Ganti:Hey All. Samara The Eternal:Okay, as I don't have a GM token up yet, I'll be using this guy for the moment. Meany:I have some GM tokens you can have. :> Alth: (( DON'T YOU DARE )) You whisper to Ganti: "... I understand, High Priestess. I was just inquiring as to my duty." The little halfling bows. Samara The Eternal: (( ... That to Meany or me? )) Dr. Hatari:Your tokens are all memes. Roland:test Arcalane:Meme-y. Meany:Also, hold space bar while moving to set waypoints. Meany:And hold spacebar while not typing to point. High Preistes Calista whispers: "That is quite all right. Merely regaining the temple will be enough dues from the entire group." Meany:Check out the tools in the Template Tools tab, next to the button that says Fog. Meany:As a blaster, you're going to want to familiarize yourself. Serafina Cloudrunner:DON'T YOU MOTHERHUBBARDS DARE BLOW UP MY TEMPLE AS PRACTICE >:O >:O >:O *brick'd* Aurixsauriv:Buffer, minor blaster. Aurixsauriv:Talk to the mechanist, and the sorcerers. Arcalane:Oh don't worry, we probably won't blow it up. Much. Roland:... "Dr." Seamus Murdock:I'm sure I had more TNT than this when I left the station.. Dr. Hatari:Brb Serafina Cloudrunner:*GNAWS* >:E Meany:Ride hasn't arrived yet. :T Alth:« 1d20+13 = 15 + 13 = 28 » Craft (Poison-Making)! Liatai:Oo, wee angry halfling, you will be fun to play, I can tell already. >|3 Meany:Gonna start packing up and moving, just in case. sharpshot4321:I might have to get up soon to toss dinner in the oven. Shouldn't take too long Alth:« 1d20+11 = 20 + 11 = 31 » Decipher Script! Alth:best foreign porn mag ever. Meany:Hey. :o Meany:We have the same DS mod. Alth:« 1d20+11 = 8 + 11 = 19 » Disable Device! Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+11 = 15 + 11 = 26 » Decipher Script check. Arcalane:brb Alth:« 1d20+11 = 7 + 11 = 18 » Escape Artist! Alth:Yeah good luck tying this one up in the tavern. Meany:Let's see a will save. Meany::> Alth:Sure, here you go.. Alth:« 1d20+11 = 10 + 11 = 21 » Forgery! Kasnok Strautraugvuras:(Intimidate Check : « 1d20+9 = 18 + 9 = 27 ») * Kasnok Strautraugvuras just made some peasant piss his pants Meany:Switching from wired to wireless. Meany:Brb. Meany is disconnected. Alth:« 1d20+11 = 13 + 11 = 24 » Open Lock! Meany has connected. Dr. Hatari:Do you really need to macro Forgery? Really? Really? Alth:« 1d20+13 = 5 + 13 = 18 » Search! Alth:>:3 Meany:Yaay. Arcalane:Macro all the things. Meany:Data!Rin. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:If were going to be full out pirates? sure Kasnok Strautraugvuras:(Craft(Boondogles) Check : « 1d20+1 = 7 + 1 = 8 ») Alth:« 1d20+11 = 19 + 11 = 30 » Sleight of Hand! Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+11+mod = 4 + 11 + 0 = 15 » Knowledge Geography check! Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+11+mod = 13 + 11 + 0 = 24 » Knowledge Arcana check! Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+10+mod = 5 + 10 + 0 = 15 » Profession Teacher check! Alth:« 1d20+11 = 14 + 11 = 25 » Tumble Roland:([1d20+9) Concentration Check Aurixsauriv:Square brackets. Roland:(« 1d20+9 = 19 + 9 = 28 ») Concentration Check Aurixsauriv:Also go to the impersonate tab. Alth:« 1d20+3 = 19 + 3 = 22 » Spot Aurixsauriv:Right click, add new macro. Arcalane:BREAKDANCE CHECK « 1d20 = 18 » Aurixsauriv:Right click that new macro, edit. Alth:« 1d20+3 = 11 + 3 = 14 » Listen Ganti:Okay, everyone except Arc's got their tokens more or less up, right? Aurixsauriv:ride is here Arcalane:mine is ready Dr. Hatari:Unless you want to not have scratch-your-ass macros like some kind of lazy compulsive freak. Meany:bai Meany is disconnected. Ganti:Bye. Alth:« 1d20+8 = 10 + 8 = 18 » Musket roll for « 1d12 = 2 » damage! Ganti:Hahahano. Ganti:It'll hit most stuff, just deals crap damage. Alth:« 1d20+11 = 16 + 11 = 27 » Forgery! Alth:« 1d20+11 = 20 + 11 = 31 » Forgery! Alth:« 1d20+11 = 20 + 11 = 31 » Forgery! Alth:« 1d20+11 = 8 + 11 = 19 » Forgery! Alth:« 1d20+11 = 16 + 11 = 27 » Forgery! Alth:« 1d20+11 = 16 + 11 = 27 » Forgery! Alth:« 1d20+11 = 16 + 11 = 27 » Forgery! Alth:« 1d20+11 = 3 + 11 = 14 » Forgery! Alth:« 1d20+11 = 4 + 11 = 15 » Forgery! Alth:« 1d20+11 = 8 + 11 = 19 » Forgery! Arcalane:XP Dr. Hatari:Cut it out, VAE. =w=; Alth:SOCIALISM. * Liatai has a bull terrier demanding attention, so may be slow. ^^; Ganti:No worries. I don't think we're actually going to do anything quite yet. Arcalane:All ready over here. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:MW Cold Iron Greataxe, Raging, Power Attack: (d20 Roll: « Roll = 1d20 = Roll = 12 = 12 ») (Attack Roll : « Roll+9+AMod = 12 + 9 + 0 = 21 ») (Damage Roll: « Dam = 1d12+18+DMod = Dam = (1 + 18 + 0) = 19 ») '' Alth: (( Ready! )) Ganti:Arc, you might want to drop your token in the Temple... Arcalane:Where's the fun in arriving on time? Ganti:Ah, you're planning on having him show up late then? Ganti:Tell me these things please. Liatai:All right, so who's who, really quick? Serafina Cloudrunner:I'm Liatai's. Arcalane:There seemed to be a bit of pm flying back and forth between you and someone, didn't want to accidentally interrupt it. Dr. Hatari:Show up late? Is there a prologue I don't know about? :B Kasnok Strautraugvuras:Do you really need me to be explained? hehe Kasnok Strautraugvuras:I'm Railock Roland:I'm Sharpshot "Dr." Seamus Murdock:WE DOKTORS STICK TOGETHER. Ganti:I was giving Lia some IC info. Alth:I shall sing you the song of my people. TROLO-LO-LO-LO-LO Liatai:Violet, you pick the worst possible place to lay, get off my arm. :B Ganti:Okay, everyone except meany is here and ready to go, right? sharpshot4321:((Ready)) Dr. Hatari:More or less! Alth: (( Ready! )) Liatai:Ready as I'll ever be. :3 Arcalane:Born ready. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:Doom Kasnok Strautraugvuras:Comrades, we shall take the fight to the Arcanist pigs who abuse majik's power, da? You whisper to Ganti: Real quick -- the high priestess' name token has a typo. ^^; Bedwyr the Champion whispers: Oh? You whisper to Ganti: High Priestes > High Priestess Alth:"Whatever mon. Sae lang as ah git paid 'n' laid, ah cuid nae care less." Bedwyr the Champion whispers: Ah. Dealt with. You whisper to Ganti: Cool. :3 * Dr. Hatari settles in. Alth: (( Now I wonder.. does pandora have a fantasy/medieval station? )) Samara The Eternal:Okay, all of you have gathered for the same reason. The Temple of Yasalia has sent out something of an all call for relatively experianced pirates. It seems they've stumbled across something that they can't take care of in-house. Rumors have been flying as to what it could be, but no-one knows precicely what it is. Samara The Eternal:The vetting process wasn't as difficult as you expected, but it still sent away it's fair share of relatively inexperianced pirates and those seeking to profit from the Temples potential weakness. YOU are what's left. Teeny Rin:Yar! Bedwyr the Champion whispers: Bedwyr checks the time, stands up, and nods to you. It's time to get this show on the road. You whisper to Ganti: Should I follow? Bedwyr the Champion whispers: No, stay there. They're going to be brought to you. You whisper to Ganti: Gotcha. She double-checks her bandoliers, making sure all of her equipment is in place. Alth:"It's a paying jab. Ah'ament particular tae th' details." Bedwyr the Champion:With a series of great echoing clanks, a being in full plate mail approaches. "... You are the prospectives?" His voice sounds very dry as his helm sweeps the gatherd crowd. "I was under the impression there was at least one more of you." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Hmmph. I must investigate this issue and make sure it is not an abuse of Kroma" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"If there is, he is very good at remaining hidden, da?" Alth:"That's mah jab, sae ah doubt it." Bedwyr the Champion:"No matter. If you will follow me, the High Priestess is waiting for you." Bedwyr the Champion:He turns and walks off, obviously expecting you to follow him. * "Dr." Seamus Murdock stands nearby, hands in his coat pockets and flanked by quietly ratcheting and hissing mechanical brutes. A number of fancy new-age devices hang from his belt and pockets. Bedwyr the Champion: (( :42 lagcheck? )) Dr. Hatari::42 Bedwyr the Champion: (( Okay, I'm on time. )) * "Dr." Seamus Murdock mutely follows. The beings flanking him VERY NOT-MUTELY clatter-clank in pursuit. Alth:The elf, a lanky fellow with jet black hair and green eyes, follows at a quick, prowling pace. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras tromps forward * Heavy Automaton #2 blocks the road with its fatness. =3= *bricked* Bedwyr the Champion:The figure opens a series of doors that lead into a hallway with other doors branching off every few feet. This is obviously the administrative section of the temple. Throwing open a set of plain, unadorned doors, you are ushered into a small but functional conferance room. Serafina Cloudrunner:An exceptionally short person in a poncho, with Yasalia's sextant embroidered on the ends and on her gloves, is standing in the corner with arms folded. She gives the incoming group a guarded glance-over. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:I am apparently GM-moving all over the damn place! *bricked* * Kasnok Strautraugvuras is a huge, utterly bald orc, easily reachign a little over 7 feet tall. he wears a chain shirt, a cape that looks like it was taken from a bear, still retaining bear claws and head, a giatn axe, and some sort of very strange gunlike device Bedwyr the Champion:"High Priestess, the only successful prospectives." * Kasnok Strautraugvuras is also wearing some goggle devices over his eyes Alth:The elf is tall, for an elf. A mere 5'2. But he is wearing a chair shirt that has many plates from other bits of armor buckled on here and there in a very hap hazard way. * Roland is an average height/weight figure in a concealing if utterly plain cloak and robe. He pulls his cloak tighter if any of you peer at him too long. Teeny Rin:Smells like.. SECRET ORIGINS! >:O *bricked* * Kasnok Strautraugvuras has been staring at the cloaked figure a lot * Roland pulls his cloak tighter till he can bearly see out of it. Liatai:A chair shirt? Now that's a unique fashion statement. *brick'd* * High Priestess Calista looks up as the doors close. "Ah, excelent. Do come in. I am Calista, High Priestess of this Temple. As you are aware we have had a bit of an... issue... lately. The precise details are such that we're not willing to share them with just anyone. As you are the ones who passed the vetting process, we are somewhat assured of your trustworthieness." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:The automatons stare dumbly off into space, but the ringleader gives everyone a discerning once-over. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Is it caused by rogue arcanists, comrade?" High Priestess Calista:"My compainions are Serafina Cloudrunner, Giles, and Bedwyr." Alth:"Aye, that's us, buzz tae catch up wi` ye 'n' a' that, noo whit's this jab, hrm?" Alth:The elf is clearly not one for words. * High Priestess Calista shrugs helplessly. "We... don't know what's causing it. It MIGHT be rouge arcanists... It might not." Alth:"Cause whit exactly?" * Serafina Cloudrunner bows when indicated. * Dr. Hatari looks over party defenses idly. Dr. Hatari:We are going to go through a lot of mook-bots, aren't we. XP Kasnok Strautraugvuras: (( I'm a meat shield. without the shield. but LOTS of meat )) Roland:((mook-bots?)) "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Oh, they'll show up later. High Priestess Calista:"We have... recently unearthed the location of a relatively nearby temple that was built on ground Holy to our Goddess. All attempts at reclaiming it have failed. No-one has survived to report... At least, we don't think they've survived. So we turn to you..." She sits up a little straighter. You get the feeling that she's going to tell you your job now. "Go to the temple. Dispose of whatever has taken residence in it, remove whatever traps there are, Reclaim it for our use. Serafina will be acompaning you on this task. Payment will be a thousand gold each and whatever you can salvage from the temple that is not a holy object." High Priestess Calista: (( :02 lagcheck? )) Liatai::02 at :02. High Priestess Calista: (( Good. Still on top of things. )) Alth:"One thousand gowd ye say? Bit whit's this aboot huvin tae babysit th' kid?" He says, pointing to Serafina. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Hmmph, probably a pig of an arcanist abusing his pact with Kroma. I will see da pig slain, and the temple restored to you comrade." * "Dr." Seamus Murdock finally makes a sound. What a remarkably smooth and well-spoken voice for such a shadowy fellow; "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Holy reclaimation. An unusually worthy goal for hiring out the likes of us. It'll be a pleasure." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Watch your tongue when speaking around the high priestess, long-ears!" the halfling snaps. >:| * High Priestess Calista raises an eyebrow at Ath. "... You rather lack a healer, and Serafina has her own trials to overcome that she cannot face while in the temple." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I shall treat her as a true comrade then." Glitch:Hahaha, that's a good line that tells so much. Especially in the context of the line preceeding it. xD Alth:The elf wrinkles his nose. "Oh. Hells. A halfling. Coudnae ye huv sent us wi' a de'il or a demon or something less bothersome?" He says sarcastically. Teeny Rin:Equipment check! Do we all have goggles? Arcalane:Commotion! "Yes, I am supposed to be here!" Pause. " ...what's that supposed to mean?" Another pause. "...They... what? I was held up at the market!" ...pause. "Do I look like I care?! And you can tell him where to shove his bloody hat! Out of my damn way!" The double doors are kicked open again, and the 'missing' prospective arrives, all 6'4" of her sandy-fuzzed, kitty-eared self. A genuine pirate by the looks of things, and a rare kind of one at that. Two swords, a pistol, a bandolier, casual dress. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras has sundark goggles Kasnok Strautraugvuras:it's reading giatn red X for me Dr. Hatari:Oh noes, failed-to-load X! Alth:Why it'sour favorite party member, giant red X! Liatai:She appears to be an X. :B * "Captain" Kiera bows, with a flourish. Sorry I'm late. High Priestess Calista: (( Aye. )) "Captain" Kiera: (( An X? interesting )) Glitch:I see dead X. Dr. Hatari:Oh well. The portrait loaded. Dr. Hatari:The token itself did not. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:is your token too big? Glitch:I see dead red X! sharpshot4321:((X here.)) "Captain" Kiera: (( hold on )) Dr. Hatari:WOT Kasnok Strautraugvuras:it's reaper! Dr. Hatari:Back to X. :T High Priestess Calista:"... Acceptable." She looks fairly calm and unruffled. Also, that's an X. Again. "Captain" Kiera: (( son of a wat )) Dr. Hatari:Something wrong with your token body image. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Oh thank Yasalia. I'm not gonna be alone with a bunch of testosterone buckets," the halfling mutters. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:remake the token * Glitch adores Serafina already. xD Glitch:SHe's hilarious. xD Meany has connected. sharpshot4321:((Gotta throw dinner in the oven. brb)) Dr. Hatari:X'd. :T Meany:? High Priestess Calista: (( Welcome back meany. Also, still an X. )) "Captain" Kiera: (( You're kidding me )) Meany:Yep. Dr. Hatari:Maybe it's the border? Meany:Have I missed anything important? Dr. Hatari:Yes. Glitch:What's the size of the source image? Meany:Inform me of developments, good sir. Meany:Cliffnotes. "Captain" Kiera: (( The usual 128x128 )) Meany:Not actual log. Glitch:oh, right, tokenface, not popup portrait...hrm. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:The party has filed into the back of the temple and heard from the high priestess what their mission is to be; clearing out a nearby holy site that has been discovered, but never successfully scouted. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Few have introduced themselves. Meany:So we know each other? "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Not really. Liatai:What Dok said. Dr. Hatari:Success, Arc. Meany:On the plus side. Glitch:there we go! Not an X. Meany:Sweet and sour chicken get. CapKiera:"Captain Kiera, at'cher service. Sorry I'm late." Meany:On the bad side, whiney cat. Meany:Port is an X. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Captain, you have a ship den, Comrade?" Ganti:Yes, it works Arc. And no, no-one knows eachother. Alth:The elf groans, rubbing his forehead, before looking to the high priest again. "Right. Sae. Where's this temple then?" Aurixsauriv:The kobold then suddenly shakes himself. * High Priestess Calista turns to Giles. Aurixsauriv:"Where am I? Who are you people?" * Kiera turns to the orc. "I'm in the market, so to speak." Aurixsauriv:"Was I sleepwalking again?" sharpshot4321:((back)) * "Dr." Seamus Murdock stares across the way for a while. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Hmmph." at the cat "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Oh dear." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:down at the kobold "I am Kasnok Strautraugvuras, Inquisitor of Arcanists, Servent of Kroma, liscenced by the Sultunate." Aurixsauriv:"Good to know." Kiera:"Ooh, fancy." Aurixsauriv:"And the rest of you?" Aurixsauriv: (( Portrait is still an X. )) Kiera: (( You're an X. )) Dr. Hatari:Hm. I see it just fine. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:I see the cat normal, portrait and token Liatai:Normal here. Alth: (( Normal. )) Roland:((I see both token and portrait, tho your last portrait was better.)) Kiera: (( copy+filename change'd )) Aurixsauriv:X Kiera: (( Meany stop breaking things )) * Giles the Historian points to a map on the wall. "As you all are aware, we are currently in Najib, capital of the Sultanate," He points to a hurredly sketched island a small distance below the continent Mehmund is on. "This is the aproxamite location of the island that the temple is on. We have chartered a ship to take you there. The trip should last less then a week." Aurixsauriv:"That clears up the 'where am I' question." High Priestess Calista:"Normally, we'd assign Bedwyr to aid you, but certain... political dificulties, shall we say, require him to remain here." * Bedwyr the Champion just grunts. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:The gadget-riddled and overdressed fellow steps forward a pace. "Well then. If we're to be working with each other, I suppose we ought to take care of all our introductions sooner than later. I am Seamus Murdock. Chemist, machinist, fabricator, inventor, engineer, pioneer, transmuter, synthesist, and all-around genius on all matters pertaining to generation." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"..How do you do?" * Kasnok Strautraugvuras looks the dr over Heavy Automaton #2:One of the machines backfire unceremoniously. =3= Aurixsauriv:Sau puts a hand on his beard. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I am fine, comrade. It is good to be working with someone who knows the natural laws, instead of trying to bend Kroma's out of shape." Aurixsauriv:"What a strange thing. It intrigues me." Aurixsauriv:"Oh great, religion is now involved." Alth:"Arrogantly." The elf says in response to the doctor. "I'm Alth. Ah deal in ambushes 'n' poisons 'n' traps. If yi'll waant tae be mukkers, buy me a dram foremaist. Otherwise, bugger off." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:BEFUDDLEMENT CHECK: « 1d20+2 = 7 + 2 = 9 » Aurixsauriv:"I think he said if we want to be friends, we buy him a drink first." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Would alchahol not impair your ability to deal in said ambushes, poisons, and traps, da?" High Priestess Calista:"He did indeed." Serafina Cloudrunner:"You knew who was hiring you when you signed up for the job, scaly." The halfling shifts her weight. "I'm Serafina Cloudrunner, Sera if you want to be cute, and I'll be your healer for this expedition. We'll be laying some ground rules regarding that once we get in the air." >| * Roland opens the cloak just enough to unmuffle his voice. "Roland" Then shuts it quickly. Aurixsauriv:"No I didn't." Aurixsauriv:"I went to bed eight hours ago, woke up like five minutes ago." High Priestess Calista: (( ... Yes, you kinda did. )) Alth:I'm gonna say the DC to translate is impossibly high until you know Alth and his tongue a bit better. XP Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Which would you prefered to be called though, comrade?" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:IMPREPOSTEROUS CONGRENUITY! Aurixsauriv: (( That would have been the 'important thing' that I missed. That you're supposed to say. )) High Priestess Calista: (( They've been holding selections for a week or so. You kinda passed them. )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"... well then what are you doing here? Are you even a pirate?" :\ Alth:"Now see 'ere ye muckle brute. Ye dinnae git atween an elf 'n' his dram. Nae unless ye wanna see whit yer insides keek lik' oan th' outside." Kiera:The 'Captain' sizes up the others. "A week on a ship with this lot, then a romp in an old temple? Sounds fun! Introductions... well!" Another bow, to all, and less flourish-y. "Captain Kiera, pirate, swashbuckler, sailor of the high skies, purveyor of fine drinks, and all that rot. I think that's the important things anyway." Aurixsauriv:"Well, I'm not above working with them. :v" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I was just trying to confirm a point. I have heard of those who suddenly become fierce warriors after imbiding, and was simply wondering if you are the same but for your specialties, or if imbiding would actually impair you from doing your job, da?" Aurixsauriv:"He is probably addicted to the liquid, unable to do without it for more than three or four hours before suffering withdrawl." Alth:"OH. Thaim folk. Na, ah ain't yin o' thaim. Did huv a go beating yin in a swallyin contest wance. Muckle mistake." * Serafina Cloudrunner takes a small book out of her pocket, writes a little something in it, then stows it again. Alth:"Shut yer trap, lizard. Ah ken howfur muckle ah kin handle 'n' howfur muckle ah can't!" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"So if we want to be comrade's..we give you drink. and if we want to surive any traps we find..we keep you away from it then da? I think I understand." Alth:"You juist mynd yer ain business, 'n' ah will mynd th' drinks 'n' th' traps." * High Priestess Calista continues blithly, ignoring the bickering. Apparently, she was expecting this. "If you prove to be adaquite at your task, we have a contact who is looking for talented potential crew." Aurixsauriv:"Oh, lovely." Alth:"Aye? Mair wirk? Soonds great!" Aurixsauriv:"So, guess it's my turn to introduce myself. Aurixsauriv, wizard, no specialization in magic, prefferred role is support, minor combat, minor utility." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Our minor specialist, I see." Aurixsauriv:"Quite." Alth:"Right, yer name is Aurixsa-. Aurixza-. Auri!" Aurixsauriv:"Sau is also an acceptable nickname." Alth:"Whatever Auri." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:For the record, the spidery thin fellow is about six feet tall. Without counting tophat. Aurixsauriv:"Yes, I know it means female pig when spelled differently." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Be careful not to abuse Kroma's gift wizard, and I will have no need to investigate you." Aurixsauriv:"I don't know who Kroma is, nor if she gave any gifts. But alright." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Kroma, is magic herself, arcanist." Alth:"What's this wi' ye 'n' investigating wizards?" * Bedwyr the Champion sighs again, expelling a great deal of dust. Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+6 = 5 + 6 = 11 » Knowledge check. Aurixsauriv:"Really? I know at least two other magic gods." Bedwyr the Champion: (( Which one? And on what? )) Aurixsauriv:"Though one is a demigod, technically." Serafina Cloudrunner:Religion, on Kroma. Bedwyr the Champion whispers: Yeah, no dice. Never heard of her. For all you know the orc could be making her up to justify his persicution of mages. * Kiera hums, thoughtfully. "Aurixsauriv..." Near flawless draconic pronunciation. "Gold Eye, yes?" Aurixsauriv:"Quite. Apparently I had quite the distinctive eyes when I was younger." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Hmmph, there are gods of magic. and there is magic herself. Kroma..is magic. And those who abuse her power, Arcanist pigs...are my prey." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Stick to using her power properly, and we shall have no quarrel" Kiera:"Good a reason as any for a name, I suppose." * Bedwyr the Champion walks over and grabs Kasnok by the shoulder. "Enough." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Well, well, well. Very good, very good. We've all announced our vocation, skillset, or otherwise presented our natural inclinations." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"...Except for Mr. Roland." Aurixsauriv:"It's a male?" Heavy Automaton #2:The fatbots loudly face the eastern side of the room. =3= Bedwyr the Champion:"If you're going to kill each other do so after you leave." * Roland opens his cloak somewhat again, and leaves it open this time. "Sorcerer, and yes I am male." * Serafina Cloudrunner winces at the loud clanking of the fatbots, and rubs one ear. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Splendiferous." Aurixsauriv:"Oh, pleasure to work with you." Aurixsauriv:"Do you have maps of the facility we are going to investigate, then?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:utterly ignoring bedwyr "Hmmph, more arcanists. " Alth:"Bloody hell mon. Ur they metal men o' yers aye sae loud?!" Giles the Historian:"Not at this time, no." Kiera:"Maybe they'll have a leaflet with a map on it when we get there?" Roland:(("Guys, are you mapping these tunnels? Seriously.")) * "Dr." Seamus Murdock ignores the critique! "Speaking of which.." Giles the Historian:"All records do point to it being a relatively small temple, however." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"I don't suppose the good clergy of Lady Yasalia has affected transportation to the site of this venture?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"The high priestess already said she'd chartered a ship." Bedwyr the Champion: (( Yes, she did. Said the ship she chartered to take you there would take about a week to get there. )) Alth:"The bloke awready said he hud a ship chartered, sae aye." Aurixsauriv: (( Brb. )) "Dr." Seamus Murdock:NO SHE DIDN'T DON'T YOU QUESTION ME "Dr." Seamus Murdock:I mean. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Oh. * Kiera questions Seamus as to why her ship just exploded. Again. Meany is disconnected. Roland:((am being dragged away... brb again.)) Meany has connected. * Bedwyr the Champion tightens his grip on the orc. Aurixsauriv:Yep, that fixed it. Kiera:"Sooner we get there sooner we can get started! Or are we just going to stand here all day arguing like a bunch of petty thieves trying to decide how to divvy up the loot?" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Fantastical. Then are there any other details we should be appraised of, or shall we away?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Hey, Kasnok, was it? Might wanna pay attention to Bedwyr. He's got a wicked arm." Bedwyr the Champion whispers: You're actually pretty sure that's an understatement. Aurixsauriv:Is it bad that I hear Seamus' lines in Mr. Burns voice? You whisper to Ganti: No need to give the temple secrets away to these strangers, and they'll find out if they cause trouble. |D Alth:"Already in trauchle wi' th' locals? Ah thought that wis mah job." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:I find this acceptable. Bedwyr the Champion whispers: True. Roland:((back)) Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I already said. if they do not abuse Kroma, we will have no quarrell. I was simply stating my position. Should I fail to do so...she will punish me for failing her." Bedwyr the Champion:"..." The armored figure lets go of Kasnok's shoulder and steps back a little. Ganti:Okay, then. Everyone ready to go? Roland:((Yes)) Teeny Rin:Bacon-bound we go, imp! Kiera: (( You betcha. )) Alth:AYE! * "Dr." Seamus Murdock nods. Ready to depart for our transport. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Right. Before we get on the ship. Anybody got any addictions or preexisting conditions I should know about?" Aurixsauriv:"I sleep walk." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"If so, they haven't been named by a medical examiner yet." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:I KIND OF MADE SOME. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Need to know if I need to stock my healers' kit with cigs and booze," she mutters, but takes out the notebook and jots down a note. Alth:"Oh juist heal mah wounds 'n' dinna fash yirsel none aboot anythin' else." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I have a habit of breaking those who abuse Kroma. But that will be more something our enemies will deal with." Kiera:"Nothing that springs to mind!" Alth:The elf pauses. Alth:"Wait, did ye say ye kin stock booze?" He says, suddenly seeming very interested. Aurixsauriv:Catnip counts as an addiction. Kiera:ShutuporIwillskinyoualive. Roland:((Quck, make a new spell. Summon Catnip)) "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Incidentally," he remarks before sweeping a finger outward and shifting over to an utterly different, icy tone, "don't touch my things." There is a pause. "Safety precautions, you know." Serafina Cloudrunner:"I'll fash about whatever I wanna fash about, long-ears, and you'll be grateful for it!" she snaps. >:| And then pauses. "Medicinal booze tastes awful, but if you're goin' into delerium tremens because you didn't pack enough in your little carryon tote, well." Aurixsauriv:"Yes, your devices look like they're quite dangerous in a melee." Ganti is disconnected. Aurixsauriv:"Look at those hands. And the convulsions. They'd probably randomly crush limbs right off." Aurixsauriv:Oh fuckery. Serafina Cloudrunner:"..." Jots down something in the notebook after Seamus' proclamation. * Heavy Automaton #2 catches on fire slightly. =3= Kiera:"Inspiring." * "Dr." Seamus Murdock almost immediately slaps the automaton with a rag. Alth:"Are yer hings valuable? Lik', gowd peice wise?" He asks the doctor. Heavy Automaton #2:Smolder. =3= Serafina Cloudrunner:"Speaking of safety precautions. Lemme take one thing perfectly clear. I'm your healer for this venture. We'll all have an easier time if you all don't make this difficult for me." Ganti has connected. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"And how would we go about avoiding such difficulties, comrade?" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Yes, madam. Understood, madam!" Kiera:"Pfah, it's just an old temple. What's the worst that could happen?" Ghostwish:Good lord line spam Teeny Rin:LaughTrack.sfx Aurixsauriv:"Of course." Aurixsauriv:"Well." * Bedwyr the Champion seems to be chuckling. "Oh, you'll find out." Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+11+mod = 3 + 11 + 0 = 14 » Knowledge Arcana check! Alth:"What, ye cannae bring something lik' brandy or some sic? Pah!" Aurixsauriv:"They could have dragons." Tezkat is disconnected. Tezkat is disconnected. Aurixsauriv:"Or everyone's contracted terrible cases of explosions." Bedwyr the Champion: (( What's the check on? )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"You're injured, you're sick, you tell me. Got it? None of this 'oh no I'm a little pansy who's afraid of the doctor' or 'I'm a combat veteran but oh goddess no not the needles.'" Kiera:"Dragons. Don't be preposterous." Aurixsauriv: (( Random check to see the most magical thing I could think of in a second. )) Aurixsauriv: (( Dragons won out." )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"I find out you're hiding injuries from me for the sake of acting tough or whatever, I will hunt you down and gut you. Clear?" >:| Bedwyr the Champion:"Entirely possible. We warded the area quite securely back when we still had control over it. Most forms of scrying are quite impossible." Alth:"Whoa! If thir's needles heavy goin ye'r nae comin' anywhere near me! Needles in mah business ur ill news!" The elf says, quickly shaking his head. * Serafina Cloudrunner scoffs, but writes something in the notebook. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"So, hiding injuries only earns you more, da?" Dr. Hatari:X3 Serafina Cloudrunner:"Exactly." What a violent little creature. *brick'd* Dr. Hatari:Best party ever. Kiera:"Duly noted." Aurixsauriv:T~T Dr. Hatari:*Worst. :O Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Whats wrong wit needles? are you scared of em?" Aurixsauriv: (( I'm out of sweet and sour chicken. )) Aurixsauriv: (( Le sad. )) Glitch:Aurixsauriv: "Or everyone's contracted terrible cases of explosions." Bedwyr the Champion: (( Eh. Crispy Seseme Beef is better, really. )) Glitch:I snerk'd. xD Aurixsauriv:"I have some healing potions with me, and access to the False Life spell." Aurixsauriv:"So I can help out, perhaps." Alth:"Lad? Ye ever seen a needle melt someone's flesh aff? AH HAVE." Serafina Cloudrunner:"On that note, don't open my cabin door if it's locked if you don't want to see blood and guts. I could be operating on someone. Or they might be yours if you walk in on me unexpectedly." Bedwyr the Champion: (( ... Oh god I love this party. )) "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Needles? Yes, needles. I happen to have quite the number of patented drugs and no small skill in mixology, myself." Aurixsauriv:"If we're warning people about things." Glitch:Serafina Cloudrunner: "I find out you're hiding injuries from me for the sake of acting tough or whatever, I will hunt you down and gut you. Clear?" >:| Alth:"See? Ah knew th' halfling wid be trouble!" Glitch:I couldn't help but hear Jim Carrey's Grinch. "I'LL HUNT JOO DOWN AN GUT JOO LIKE A FEESH." Ganti:Okay, new map should now be availible. Aurixsauriv:Auri holds up a book with this on its cover. http://www.dark-chronicle.co.uk/lok/_images/pillars/DEF_Pill9.jpg "Dr." Seamus Murdock:MEANWHILE. Kiera:"Onward, you scurvy dogs!" Aurixsauriv:"Don't touch this. This is mine. Touch it without my approval, and I shall harm you." Liatai:403'd. Ganti:404'd. Roland:"We're going to kill ourselves before the temple gets a chance." Kiera:403'd. Meany:http://www.dark-chronicle.co.uk/lok/pillars.php Meany:The Balance symbol. Dr. Hatari:No fog? Map for all! Ganti:Also, transfer over to the new map whenever you can. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"How would we open your cabin door if locked? Break it down? If I'm breaking your door down comrade, it's an emergency in need of immediate attention, no matter what your current status." Alth: (( hehehe, you didn't set vision on the map, Ganti )) Ganti:... oops. Ganti:Okay, how do I do that? Alth:"So mony precious hings in this party.." The elf says, rubbing his hands together greedily. Alth:Map > Vision > Whatevs Ganti:Done. * Serafina Cloudrunner writes down a note, then smartly snaps the notebook shut. "Watch it, girly-man. I have lots of needles." Kiera: (( our map asplode )) "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Seriously." He gives Alth a sidelong CRAZY STARE. "You'll turn your hands into bombs." Roland:((We switching maps?)) Meany:Perhaps when this is done, Liatai and Ghost can give you the tutorial about map crafting. Ganti:... Which doesn't seem to have done anything... Meany::> Meany:No VBL. Liatai:Did you happen to set vision blocking lines? :. Ganti:Oh, I got a quick tutorial. And No, I forgot VBL. Glitch:>.> Ganti:... Yeah, should I just throw the monsters at you and call it done? Liatai:Go ahead and set them now if you want. We'll have lots to banter about while you do. :3 Kiera:"Jeez, nice place. Say... did they care t' mention how long it's been abandoned?" Meany:Nah, let us burn through them. Glitch:"Well THERE'S yer problem!" /AdamSavage Roland:((Or lack of bantering on my part.)) Tezkat has connected. Aurixsauriv:"Well, it's been a week." Alth: (( more linespam. :P )) Glitch:yeah, go ahead and do rapid VBL-ing. Glitch:I mean, the airship trip is to take a week in-game? Meany:No, I don't think he knows -how- to VBL. Glitch:Let the characters get to know each other. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:just stick to straight lines it lags computers like glitches less Serafina Cloudrunner:"I didn't get a response out of you, cape-and-cowl. We clear on the rules?" Meany:Oh wait. :V Ganti:Okay, VBL's up, I think. Alth:"Hey! Awright! Na need fur needles! Really!" The elf says hastily. Roland:"Crystal" Kiera: (( That... sort of worked. )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"That's what I thought, spindle-fingers," she says to the elf. =3= Serafina Cloudrunner:"Good," to the cloaked one. Alth:"My hauns intae bombs? That micht be useful. Hrm. Oan seicont thought, nevermind." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"If need be, I have needles as well. Big needles for injecting into ones thigh's" * Glitch plays Viridian Forest theme as party approaches temple. :U http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPH9bT2Agc0 "Dr." Seamus Murdock:They all want to steal my patented bomb hands syrum. *_* Ganti:Okay, VBL's more or less up, and it says FOW is on. Ganti:I can tell VBL's are up, as the light's shaded, but I can't tell if FoW is actually in effect. Glitch:It is. Liatai:Can't see the monsters anymore, at least. :3 Dr. Hatari:Well, it's working for the dungeon... center. But we can see through all the rest of the walls. Dr. Hatari:Good enough. Kiera: (( I think it's more of a forest with a bunch of pathways. But I might be wrong. )) Ganti:Yeah. Forest+a billion paths. Dr. Hatari:Oh, that makes sense. Aurixsauriv:I can only see in a radius of sixty feet. :v Aurixsauriv:Probably my darkvision. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:darkvision Kiera: (( Ha! Score one for feline intuition! )) Dr. Hatari:So! How about that voyage? Roland:((I seem to have inf sight, just can't see into the temple)) Ganti:After a week of travel, the Moon of change is now a Waining Cresent, The moon of Creation is a Waxing cresent, and the Moon of Mind is a waxing Gibbous. It's late Summer. Ganti:Er, Early summor. Ganti:*Summer. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:And then we knew each other for a week. Ganti:... I did not have crew statted out yet. Get over it. Dr. Hatari:We should probably not skip all of that. :P Serafina Cloudrunner:The halfling bustles around the ship and checks in on everyone at least once a day. Little busybody. * Roland largely stayed in his room during the day, but spent most of the nights on the deck. Teeny Rin:Who cares about crew? More antics Ganti:Okay, do a weeks worth of RP. The crew doesn't want to talk to you. Something about bad luck getting the name of those soon to be dead. Liatai:Okay, but just for future reference, unless you expect the PCs to fight said crew or a fight to break out that involves said crew, you generally don't need to stat them. :3 Liatai:Unless you're crazy like me. =3= *brick'd* Ganti: (( I don't even have NAMES for them. )) Alth: (( not needed. ;) )) Liatai:You generally don't need them. :3 Kiera: (( they're deckhands, they don't need names! if they have names, it's either so they don't die, or because they're about to die! )) Dr. Hatari:That's fine. They would be nameless people to us anyways. We want to interact with each other. XP Alth: (( heck, to be nice, I'll avoid making sleight of hands to steal from them. THIS TIME. :3 )) Aurixsauriv:Kas has facing. Aurixsauriv:Why dis? Dr. Hatari:The transition from 'know names' to 'known for a week' is jarring. :B Ganti:Point. Liatai:A DM tip that's saved my bacon many a time; start collecting names that you think sound nice, and save them in a document. When the PCs ask the name of an NPC that doesn't have a name, just open said document and pick one that fits. :3 * Ganti doesn't have a dinky airship map either, but feel free to RP. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:But some NARRATIVE SYNOPSIS shall do. Kiera:The so-called Captain does not spend most of her time drinking and/or singing, or being a general annoyance. Nope. Alth:"Hey. Muckle mon. Ye didnae answer back thare. Whit's yer preoccupation wi' a' thae casters?" * Aurixsauriv slinks around after Roland. Aurixsauriv:"Excuse me, Roland?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Kroma is Magic. she has been abused and forgotten by far too many of those who seek to use her powers. She has charged me with righting this abuse, comrade." Alth:"Oh. Does she pay weel, ah wonder?" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:'Doc' Murdock largely keeps to himself during the voyage unless addressed. At which point he can spill volumes at the slightest provocation. But left to his own devices, he seems content to.. ... ..work on devices! There are numerous little chemical distilation set-ups and piles of parts in the area he decides to nest in. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:So how does that go down? « 7d20 = 109 » Dr. Hatari:Oh no, cumulative results! I am retard. « 1d20+1d20+1d20+1d20+1d20+1d20 = 13 + 20 + 17 + 6 + 1 + 3 = 60 » Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Hmmph. She pays, by not cursing me further than she already has. I have angered her, but she has givin me a chance to remain mostly myself...should I follow her will." Liatai:Uh-oh. Liatai:I see a one. :B Roland:((Litterally got grabbed that time. Back)) Teeny Rin:AT'SA ONE. Alth:The elf quirks an eyebrow. "Bloody hell mon. Ye pure bin cursed by a goddess? Th' heck ye huv tae dae tae earn that?" Kiera:SEAMUSSSSS D: STOP BLOWING UP MY SHIP. * Roland turns his head to look at Sau. Kiera: (( I keep forgetting you can't do angryface because it eats the lessthan/greaterthan, thinking they're html. :T )) Roland:"Hm?" Aurixsauriv:Have to reimpersonate on each map. Liatai:Use curvy brackets. :3 Liatai:D:{ Kiera: (( That just looks like horns. )) Aurixsauriv:}:D Roland:((test)) Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I hunt mages. always I do this. Old days, not care who or what they do. Then arcanist I kill is her servant...in her holy place of power...She decides Since I kill him...I replace him, and stick only to killing arcanist pigs who abuse her, instead of all." Ganti:What were you testing? Kiera: (( or a moustache :}o )) Liatai:A fabulous moustache. :{3 Roland:((re-impersonating.)) "Dr." Seamus Murdock:... On the sixth day of the voyage, there is cause for alarm as the entire ship is rocked by a completely unannounced and thunderous explosion. Murdock's cabin windows are blown out and bellow flames, briefly. You can hear a distant shout to the effect of, 'The bombhands forula works!' * Kiera moustache you to get back in character. Aurixsauriv:"I was wondering, since we're both arcanists, if you'd like to compare notes, strategize some, perhaps talk shop as it were?" Aurixsauriv:Forula? "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Also, augh my hands!" Dr. Hatari:*m :B Roland:"I doubt you will learn anything from me. I do not have... notes." Serafina Cloudrunner:"AUGH! WHAT THE HELL --" >:E And the halfling fire brigade comes a'knockin' on the door. "SEAMUS! YOU ALL RIGHT?" Alth:"See, that's how come ah stick tae theft 'n' nae murder. Murder is messy." Alth:"HELLS BELLS!!" The elf announces, diving for cover Dr. Hatari:Yes! * You roll to yourself: 1d20+15 => 7 + 15 = 22Alth:"What th' hell's bells did ye dae, Seamus!?" The elf yells as he comes running up. Aurixsauriv:"It was a metaphor, mostly compare spells that we have, see what compliments each other. As I said, I'm support and only minor offensive." * "Dr." Seamus Murdock opens his door calmly, smoldering. Automata in the background rush around attending to damage. Poorly. Aurixsauriv:Sau doesn't even turn from Ro when the explosion ocurrs, just keeps talking. * Serafina Cloudrunner readies a KER-SPLOOSH. :| Kiera:Zzzzzngfh. Not even a spontaneous explosion can rouse her from a catnap, it seems. :T * Roland also doesn't re-act to the explosion Roland:((Is there any way to wisper or private chat in map tools?)) "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"What can I do for you, madam?" =w= Serafina Cloudrunner:"DO YOU STILL HAVE HANDS." The halfling seems to be speaking louder than usual. Significantly. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras heads over to the door as well, following the group Dr. Hatari:Sure is. Dr. Hatari:Type /w Name Message Dr. Hatari:Such as /w Ghostwish U a Butt Alth: (( :E )) "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Of course." He displays his gloved hands. Some soot. "..What, did you think I would use my hands for testing? Preposterous." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Those were prototype hands." Kiera: (( ...prototype... hands. wat. )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"ARE YOU HURT?" « 1d20+10 = 16 + 10 = 26 » Heal check Heal check fuss fuss fuss. "YOU SAID OW MY HANDS." Heavy Automaton #1:=3=;;; Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Can you make more items that explode? could be useful, specially if we don't have to worry about our hands." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Well I built them, so they were mine." He sighs wistfully. "I get awfully possessive.." Serafina Cloudrunner:"WHAT?" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"What?" Vexation. * "Dr." Seamus Murdock squints and leans down. Alth:"Why urr ye yelling? He's braw, cannae ye see?" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Are you alright?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"I CAN"T HEAR A THING. WHAT'D YOU SAY?" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:=3=c Alth:"Och." Serafina Cloudrunner:Listen modifiers can backfire sometimes. :B "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Oh dear." * Serafina Cloudrunner tugs on her ear a little while fussing. "IS ANYTHING ON FIRE? I HAVE WATER." Alth:The elf is doing his best not to laugh. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Don't worry! I have it under complete control!" Heavy Automaton #1:My hands =3=;; "Dr." Seamus Murdock:And so, for the most part, the voyage is otherwise undisturbed by SCIENCE! * Serafina Cloudrunner shakes her head. "Ow." :| "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Goodness. You seem to be in distress. You should be more careful around here." Dr. Hatari:Shenanigans and RP interaction quota satisfied for the journey. Thanks. :B * Roland nods to Sau, and returns to enjoying the night air. Alth:"So. Doctor. Ye ken anythin' aboot poisons?" * Aurixsauriv goes down to Murdock's room. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Me?! I'm not the one who set off an explosion! You sure you're all right? Nothing's burning?" Halfling flatface fuss. :| Aurixsauriv:"Who did he kill this time?" Ganti:Not a problem. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"I know everything about poisons." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"He seems to be fine to me. " Heavy Automaton #1:I'm burning. =3=;;;;;;;;;; "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"No, no. Quite alright!" Serafina Cloudrunner:"-- Your robot's burning." Aurixsauriv:Ray of Frost on Automaton 1. Serafina Cloudrunner:"They waterproof?" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"He's just being a big baby about having his hands turned into bombs. It builds character!" Alth:"Really? Ah micht juist ask ye fur a batch sometime then. Whut can ye make?" * Heavy Automaton #1 is sprayed with ice. =3=;;;;;;;;;; "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Also, ...eh... sort of." Aurixsauriv:"How odd. The ice didn't affect the fire at all." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"You going to give him new hands? or new bomb hands?" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:To Alth, "What can I make? Sir, I can fabricate concoctions the likes of which you've yet to dream of. Why.. I just perfected an oil that can turn your daggers into bombs!" Alth:"What? Na! Poisons! Toxins!" Heavy Automaton #1:Don't listen to him. =3=;;;;;;; "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Well, if you want to be all boring, then, sure, I can probably work something out." Heavy Automaton #1:And so the automaton never had hands for the rest of our adventure. Alth:"Nothing lik' effeciency is boring!" * Dr. Hatari calculates. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Because I could see a use for something like that with hands to open doors. Especially if hte pointy ear gets ahold of alchahol." Alth:"Hey. Lizard mon. Whit wis up wi' ye at th' temple? Ye sleepwalk?" Aurixsauriv:"Ayup." Aurixsauriv:"And I'd still be able you'd touched my book." Aurixsauriv:be able to tell* "Dr." Seamus Murdock:With a commission to take care of on the 7th day, Doc Murdock brews. Use Tech Device: « 1d20+22 = 10 + 22 = 32 » (DC 25) Aurixsauriv:"Well, if Murdock didn't kill anyone this time, I'm going back to the mess." Aurixsauriv:"Ta~" Alth:"I doubt that. Seeing howfur A'd sell it. Bit, doncha think ye micht wantae fix this sleeping problem?" Aurixsauriv:"Since I'd doubt you'd be able to get it more than fifteen feet from me before I blow your ears out; again... Also I've been trying." Roland:((Ahhh quality bonding)) Alth:"Confidence is sae easily nicked. 'n' whit huv ye bin trying?" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Just prior to the temple visit, doc slinks out and passes a simple vial of green fluid to Alth. Alth:"Eh? Whit's this?" The elf asks, eyeing the vial. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:DC 13 poison, injury, apply as an oil. Damage is 1d10 con, and 1d10 con. It's practically corrosive. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Why, killin' poison, of course!" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:ouch. do you have safe poison use? hehe "Dr." Seamus Murdock:When Murdock says he can make something, he apparently doesn't shit around. Roland:((quick! like it! It tastes just like rasins)) Roland:((lick*)) Alth:The elf grins from ear to ear. "Oh ah l LIK' this." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Use it wisely. It was very expensive to synthesize." Aurixsauriv:For a DC 13 save, I'd say the opposite. Ganti: (( Nope. It was a level 4 spell. )) Ganti: (( It's just crappy because you lot are low level. )) Alth:"Thanks pal! Ah will mak' sure that someone appreciates tis stowed oot effects!" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Yes, what have you been trying, Sau?" Ninja healer. Aurixsauriv:"Talking to clerics, mentalists, sleep spells." Dr. Hatari:Most poisons have crap DCs like that, what can I say XP Alth:"Have ye tried nae bein' sae mad rocket weird?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"How much sleep do you get each night?" Roland:((To be fair, 1d10 con is really bad if it does work... soo yeah. Low DC.)) Dr. Hatari:The DC formula was 10+1/2 CL+Wis mod. So it kind of stinks when Murdock makes it. Oh well~ Aurixsauriv:"Well, I usually wake up eight hours after I hit the hay...usually somewhere different from the first spot." Kiera:Hogging all the sleeping hours? I would never. Dr. Hatari:Brb 2 shakes. Grabbing snack. All settled in for timeskip whenever. =w= Liatai:Ready for timeskip as well. :3 Kasnok Strautraugvuras:ready Roland:((What he said)) Kiera: (( Ready. )) Ganti:Okay, timeskip go then. Alth:"Hey. Short yin. Ye freaked oot wi' th' doctor back thare. Ye'r nae aye that squirrely aroond wounds, ur you?" Ganti:After a week of travel, the Moon of change is now a Waining Cresent, The moon of Creation is a Waxing cresent, and the Moon of Mind is a waxing Gibbous. It's early Summer. Ganti:... Or not. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Fuck off, long-ears. I was perfectly calm. I just couldn't hear a goddess-damned thing from the explosion." :| "I got sensitive ears, okay?" Alth:"Pfft. Richt. 'N' a'm a dwarf!" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"So..If you have sensitive ears, but pointy ears wasn't affected..does that mean his ears aren't sensitive enough?" Aurixsauriv:"I can fix that in a few months." Dr. Hatari:I return. Liatai:Dog demands play Alth:"Oie!" He says, prodding Roland. "So whut's wit you, eh? You allergik to peeple seein' yer face?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"If you want, I could show you just how calm I am around wounds. All I need's a wound. You volunteering?" *w* To Alth. Alth:"See!? Ah told ja she was trouble!" Old Bombhands:Help me. =3=;;; Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"She seems to have a better grasp on reality than you do, comrade." Serafina Cloudrunner:I have no idea if cure spells work on you, robot. =w=; Aurixsauriv:"Come on, we got work to do." * Roland is ignoring alth Roland:((We at the temple yet?)) Ganti:Is everyone done RPing? Dr. Hatari:Narrate us into arrival, boyo. Alth:"Bloody freak.." The elf mutters, and wanders off. Ganti:After a week of travel, the Moon of change is now a Waining Cresent, The moon of Creation is a Waxing cresent, and the Moon of Mind is a waxing Gibbous. It's early Summer. Dr. Hatari:It's the only cue that will ever get us to stop. Trust me. :B Alth:BEE-DO-DOOOO! Achievement get! Annoy ALL the party members! Liatai:... so if these robots are basically Animate Dead... does that mean cure spells harm them? Liatai:How would... wait, no, I know the answer. SCIENCE. *brick'd* Old Bombhands:I changed their type to Construct for consistency. So it would actually do nothing. Ganti:You are deposited at the edge of a vast forest, through which run countless paths. After several hours wandering, you come upon a clearing, from which a few paths extend. You can see what you believe to be the temple in the distance... Roland:((No you don't! You havn't annoyed roland yet.)) Ganti:Take it away people. Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+11+mod = 2 + 11 + 0 = 13 » Knowledge Geography check! * "Dr." Seamus Murdock walks along with the fatbots tromping at his flanks. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"So..this is the place, hmm comrades? Does anyone have any idea about anything that might be here?" * Serafina Cloudrunner looks around for any hostile activity. Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+5 = 9 + 5 = 14 » Spot, « 1d20+15 = 5 + 15 = 20 » Listen! Ganti:What you're checking for first, Meany. Aurixsauriv:Basically, if the geography looks like people live in the area. * Kiera seems happy to be back on land. Or maybe just happy to have something to do instead of sleeping all day. "Nice place. Little dusty, though. Wonder what the big fussy about it is..." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Something that has warranted a vetting process and generous financial restitution." Ganti whispers: It's actually disturbingly quiet. Aurixsauriv:Possibly under survival, which then makes me wonder why this is a knowledge skill at all. Aurixsauriv::T Serafina Cloudrunner:"S'quiet... too quiet." Ganti:Sau: Yeah, you've got no clue. * Roland doesn't react to the surroundings, but attempts to remain in the middle of the group. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras loks around for signs of what might be going on, tracks, local animal patterns..who knows. (Survival Check : « 1d20+5 = 10 + 5 = 15 ») Alth:The elf walks forward, readying his musket as he goes, and starts looking about.. Allright DM, so how we doing this? Nonstop search checks or do you want to tell me when to search?:3 Ganti whispers: Almost as if anything that made noise was liable to be eaten. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Automatons!" he declares in a sudden strained voice. "Do as you are commanded." * "Dr." Seamus Murdock raises a hand casually. "There. Now they'll do anything you say." Said to no one in particular. Ganti:I'll tell you when you can start making checks. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Keep it down, wouldja?" Alth:Right then, Alth stealthily explores ahead! We do individual movement or DM movement? Alth:Here comes Alth's checks to remain hidden. Alth:« 1d20+11 = 11 + 11 = 22 » Hide! Alth:« 1d20+11 = 9 + 11 = 20 » Move Silently! Ganti:Individual ATM. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Actually..I see something interesting up in the tree's" Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+19 = 11 + 19 = 30 » Move Silently, « 1d20+6 = 2 + 6 = 8 » Hide. Ninja healer follows, at a slower pace due to shorter legs. Kiera:Kiera looks around at the trees thoughtfully. She flicks an ear at Sera... "Too quiet? You're just being paranoid." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Give me a moment to check it out, comrades" (Climb Check : « 1d20+6 = 17 + 6 = 23 ») Teeny Rin:A curious lich watches you from the trees. *brick'd* Alth:"Yer as obvious as ah wet fart, shorty." Kiera:Marchin' forward with no sense of stealth whatsoever. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Oh captain my captain. Alth:The elf darts off to the right. Heavy Automaton #2:CLANK, STOMP, HISS. =3= Serafina Cloudrunner:"And you're loud as one, wispy." Alth:He searches carefully as he goes, looking for traps. Alth:« 1d20+13 = 3 + 13 = 16 » Search! * "Dr." Seamus Murdock assesses the temple with a hand rubbing his chin. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Why you goin' this way?" Ganti:Yeah, you don't find anything. DalmTrot_pdrv:Just stattting out. Alth:"Why not!? Kiera:"Doesn't look that scary to me. Whaddya think, Doc?" * Kasnok Strautraugvuras tries to gather some of the unkown substance (Escape Artist Check : « 1d20+3 = 17 + 3 = 20 ») Serafina Cloudrunner:"'Cause the temple's over there." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Under other circumstances I would be liable to say we should burn it to the ground." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"But we're here for a reclaimation, so, I suppose we should send a brave soul inside." Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+15 = 16 + 15 = 31 » Listen check for lulz. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:You hear blasphemy. Alth:"You always like attackin' from da front, eh? No style in yeh."" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Spot: « 1d20+1 = 11 + 1 = 12 » Listen: « 1d20+1 = 5 + 1 = 6 » Ganti whispers: Nada. Alth:What's this here, DM? Serafina Cloudrunner:"Some of us have honor." Ganti whispers: Still far to quiet. Kiera:"...where've the bloody elf and halfling buggered off to?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Remind me to throttle Seamus sometime." Ganti:Ghost: Well, it's a branching path. You could go into the temple, or you could go along the path. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"That would be our foremost supply of brave souls." Alth:"Pffft. Honor's as cheep as da copper it was printed ah, ya mad rocket." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Since we seem to be fresh out, we may resort to the soulless." * Kasnok Strautraugvuras climbs back down Roland:((Would a knowledge dungeon check tell me if I think this way is trapped?)) "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Automatons!!" He declares again. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Where the hell did the rest of the party go?" Old Bombhands:We're standing right here. =3=; Kiera:"What, one of your clankers?" * "Dr." Seamus Murdock points forward. "Advance!" Alth:He's headed right around for the back. "Ah dunno. Unprofessional gits." Serafina Cloudrunner:"... nevermind, I hear Seamus." Kasnok Strautraugvuras::"Comrades!, what does anyone make of this stuff? It's all over the trees higher up. Might be a web or a coccoon but...theres a lot of it." Old Bombhands:Sigh. =3= Alth:"What in da night.." Serafina Cloudrunner:"They're moving forward." =3=; * Kasnok Strautraugvuras very carefuylly holds up some white substance Old Bombhands:The fatbot advances. Alth:Alth does a quick check of the door. Alth:« 1d20+13 = 4 + 13 = 17 » Search! Kiera:Webbystuff gets a once over. "...buggered if I know, Kaz." * Roland srugs Large Monsterous Spider:The Enormous Spider attempts to bite you! « 1d20+4 = 6 + 4 = 10 » dealing « 1d8+3 = 5 + 3 = 8 » If it hits? Make a DC 13 fortsave or take « 1d6 = 4 » points of Str Damage! Alth:« 1d20+11 = 3 + 11 = 14 » Disable Device! Alth:"Found a trap!!" Large Monsterous Spider:... 12 to hit, nothing doing on the construct. Old Bombhands:Mandibles apparently clank onto the fatbot! "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Arachnid ho!" Kiera:"...spiders? Seriously?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"... Well? Get to getting rid of it." Large Monsterous Spider:« 1d20+5 = 13 + 5 = 18 » A scyth rips out of the door, doing « 1d8 = 5 » points of damage to the fumble fingered elf! Large Monsterous Spider:Yeah, it doesn't do any damage, but you still set it off. Alth:"I am! I am! Dinnae rush me!" Large Monsterous Spider:« 1d100 = 11 » Alth:"Right!That works!" he says, and pushes open the door Large Monsterous Spider:At which point it sorta STICKS there. Aparently lack of maintanince took it's tole. Old Bombhands:So tell me, DM. This spider chomping my grill; is it in plain sight within an open doorway? VBL being in the way, it's somewhat unclear from the player's perspective. Large Monsterous Spider:*Toll Serafina Cloudrunner:"Do you always disarm traps by setting them off?" Large Monsterous Spider:Hatari: Yes, It's in an open doorway. It quit hiding to attack your construct. Large Monsterous Spider: (( ... Now I kinda need to figure out how to turn OFF the VBL... )) Kasnok Strautraugvuras:So initiave? or end for hte day? Kasnok Strautraugvuras:you erase Liatai:VBL tool, hold shift. Meany:Hold shift to erase segments. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Alas, old bombhands is compromised. Let us avenge him." He reaches into his coat slowly and draws out an extremely insideous looking heavy pistol, riddled with wires and glowing lights along the barrel. Alth:" Ah did dat on purpose! Shuddup!" Old Bombhands:But.. but I'm fine.. =3=;; Kiera:Well, if it's doing the decency of making itself visible, ze Captain draws her pistol and takes aim at the big ugly spoidah, stepping forward. "Spiders shouldn't be that big!" * Kasnok Strautraugvuras drops the white gunk, and draws his axe Aurixsauriv:Le draw crossbow. :v Large Monsterous Spider:I believe Rail needs to help someone move? So Init then done. Unless that's changed. Alth:Is the door open, DM? Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"It's probably been corrupted by a foul arcanist pig comrade." Large Monsterous Spider:Ghost: Yes, the door's open. Dr. Hatari:Oh, he has to go? Large Monsterous Spider:Kasnok: Give me a knowledge nature. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras doesn't have knowledge nature, only survival Large Monsterous Spider:Okay, you can fudge survival instead. But at a -2 penalty. Alth:Alth quickly searches this room for traps then! Alth:« 1d20+13 = 8 + 13 = 21 » Search! Large Monsterous Spider:More disable traps. Large Monsterous Spider:Er, Broken traps. Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+2 = 9 + 2 = 11 » assist on searching. Alth:"Heh, most of em be broken." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:(Survival Check : « 1d20+5-2 = 11 + 5 - 2 = 14 ») Alth:Then he checks this door! * Serafina Cloudrunner draws a hefty wooden shield off her back, advancing cautiously. Alth:« 1d20+13 = 13 + 13 = 26 » Search! Dr. Hatari:Rail? Dr. Hatari:Yes/no? Kasnok Strautraugvuras:as far as going...were waiting on the group to arrive Kasnok Strautraugvuras:so...unkown time frame remaining. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Good enough! "Dr." Seamus Murdock:It's show-time: « 1d20+3 = 17 + 3 = 20 » Liatai:-- Oh, Ganti, a little extra VBL tip. Holding Ctrl makes the lines snap to the grid. :3 Kasnok Strautraugvuras:(Initiative Roll : « 1d20+3 = 14 + 3 = 17 ») Kiera:INITIATIVE! « 1d20+3 = 5 + 3 = 8 » Roland:Initiative « 1d20+3 = 8 + 3 = 11 » Large Monsterous Spider:Ghost: Yeah, there's another trap Still not too well maintained, but it's functional. Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+3+mod = 16 + 3 + 0 = 19 » Dex check! Large Monsterous Spider:« 1d20+3 = 7 + 3 = 10 » Initative! Meany:Holding ctrl while drawing -anything- makes it snap to grid. Alth:"Here's another one." Alth:« 1d20+11 = 16 + 11 = 27 » Disable Device! Meany:But while drawing things with the draw tool, there's an option to do it automatically. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Healing wand on standby." Meany:www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9xzhyp431c Alth:"Bit' meh!" Dr. Hatari:If it's all the same, Ganti, I'd prefer leaving automatons on Murdock's init, since they're mindless barring direction. But I can roll for them if you wish. Serafina Cloudrunner:"No thanks. Who knows where you've been?" Large Monsterous Spider:Yeah, that trap is successfully disarmed. It's not the traps that's been killing the explorers... Large Monsterous Spider:Sharp? Your init? Meany:WOMAN. Roland:Roland: Initiative « 1d20+3 = 8 + 3 = 11 » Meany:GET YOUR ASS UP INS. Dr. Hatari:He may not know what to do about it. Meany:No, he means set it. Alth:« 1d20+4 = 16 + 4 = 20 » Initiative! Meany:Right click your token, go to Initiative, and click set init. Dr. Hatari:We program our inits into a window for it. Alternatively you can finagle it via token right-click menu. Large Monsterous Spider:I did that. Kiera has received initiative.Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+3 = 5 + 3 = 8 » init! Kiera has received initiative.Kiera has received initiative.Serafina Cloudrunner has received initiative."Dr." Seamus Murdock has received initiative.Large Monsterous Spider:Okay, having had to fiddle with the Init some, Doc, you're up. Old Bombhands:The fatbot punches at its assailant with a severed arm! =3=! Old Bombhands:Slam: « 1d20+3 = 14 + 3 = 17 » « 1d6+1 = 1 + 1 = 2 » Old Bombhands:..It's kind of sad to behold. Large Monsterous Spider:The spider staggers back a little and looks slightly baffled. * "Dr." Seamus Murdock levels his curious weapon at the spider and fiddles with some of the minutiae with his thumb. Use Tech Device... « 1d20+22 = 16 + 22 = 38 » DC 23. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:A hissing red beam fires at the spider! Touch attack « 1d20+6 = 11 + 6 = 17 » « 4d6 = 19 » fire damage! Large Monsterous Spider:The spider practically EXPLODES at your attack. It's still there, but not doing well at ALL. Heavy Automaton #2:This thing is forgotten, and does nothing unless given orders this round. =3= Heavy Automaton #2:Done! Alth has received initiative.Alth:Alth pushes open the door! What's he see? ;3 Large Monsterous Spider:A bunch of really great wonking spiders. And they see him, too. Serafina Cloudrunner:"-- Shit! Close it!" Alth:O.O; And he promptly slams the door close. ^^ Large Monsterous Spider:« 1d20+3 = 10 + 3 = 13 » « 1d20+3 = 13 + 3 = 16 » « 1d20+3 = 2 + 3 = 5 » « 1d20+3 = 18 + 3 = 21 » Glitch:"Close the blast doors! Close the blast doors!" Serafina Cloudrunner:"And get back in case they try to break the thing down." >:| * "Dr." Seamus Murdock points his steaming blaster skywards and turns a nob on the side several revolutions. He calls out, * Serafina Cloudrunner lifts her shield. Alth:Alth backs up, turn done! "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"We have crossed paths with some spiders of the enormous persuasion, just so you brave souls know!" Kiera:"Less shouting more shooting!" Alth has received initiative.Glitch:Now that's a battle plan I can get behind. xD "Dr." Seamus Murdock:I should invent a megaphone to shout out our Rogue's position next! Aurixsauriv:"Unsual size." Aurixsauriv has received initiative.Aurixsauriv:"Persuasion would be if they desired to have tea with us." Aurixsauriv:"As they do not, have at them." Large Monsterous Spider:You can attempt to roll Knowledge(Arcana) to identify them. Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+11+mod = 6 + 11 + 0 = 17 » Knowledge Arcana check! "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"It's a perfectly valid expression ingrained into the lexicon of everyday gentlemen!" Aurixsauriv:"It is inappropriately used when the definiton of the word is considered." Aurixsauriv:"Vernacular is not proper speech, sir." Kiera:"This is not the time!" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Don't lecture me on matters vernacular, you little troglodyte." >:T Kasnok Strautraugvuras:'Who cares about the word usage, This is a time for action, not words, comrads!" Aurixsauriv:"Oh right, the murdering." Liatai:What action is it to take a full defense, again? ^^; And what's the effect on AC? Dr. Hatari:Standard; +4. Large Monsterous Spider:+4 to AC, I think. Aurixsauriv:"They're group hunders, so look for smaller ones. Also." Liatai:Thankee. :3 Aurixsauriv:Sau points offhandly at the spider. "Bang bang." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:but you can't even make AoO doing so Aurixsauriv:« 1d4+1 = 3 + 1 = 4 » « 1d4+1 = 2 + 1 = 3 » And two little spheres shoot out of his finger, arcing through the air in elaborate lines before spearing the arachnid from two sides. Large Monsterous Spider:Yeah, that's one dead spider. Old Bombhands:I live! \o/ Relatively. Liatai:... dammit Happy Synthesizer. *switches* Dr. Hatari:x3 Large Monsterous Spider:All done? Aurixsauriv:GM, for purposes of botting when necessary. Spells in my token notes with square brackets and an asterisk inside mean the spell is used for the day. Aurixsauriv:And yes. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Now where have our sharp-eared companions gone off to.." Large Monsterous Spider:Righto. Kasnok Strautraugvuras has received initiative.Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Do not worry comrade bombhands, I shall support you in case there are more of these vile beasts!" Large Monsterous Spider: (( Forgot about that door being open. Sorry. )) * Kasnok Strautraugvuras double moves up Dr. Hatari:Okay that gets a nom. Dr. Hatari::B Kiera:"Ooh boy." Large Monsterous Spider:Kasnock? Make a spotcheck. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:(Spot Check : « 1d20+1 = 12 + 1 = 13 ») Large Monsterous Spider:Nope.jpg Large Monsterous Spider:As you rush fowards to engage the spiders that were reveild by the collapsing bulk of their comrads, you run head long into a giant web! Gimme a reflex. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:(Reflex Save : « 1d20+4 = 5 + 4 = 9 ») Aurixsauriv:Revealed. Large Monsterous Spider:Yeah, nothing doing. You're bound helpless in their web. Kiera:Maybe they were reviled, too. No love amongst spiders. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Oh dear. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"And there are more! to me comrades! There are more, and I have been caught by their foul webbings!" Kiera:"Talk about a sticky situation." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:done then since that was double moves Aurixsauriv:"Oh dagnabit." Aurixsauriv:"Best move, then." Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+15 = 19 + 15 = 34 » Listen check... do I hear the commotion on the other side of the door? Serafina Cloudrunner:Jeez! O_o Alth:Same! Alth:« 1d20+3 = 9 + 3 = 12 » Listen Large Monsterous Spider:Pincers clacking wildy, one of the smaller spiders rushes forwards to engage it's helpless prey! Kasnok Strautraugvuras:why are there two of me Medium Monsterous Spider 5:The spider attempts to bite you! « 1d20+4 = 6 + 4 = 10 » doing « 1d6 = 2 » damage. If it hit, make a DC 12 fortsave or take « 1d4 = 4 » Str Damage. Medium Monsterous Spider 5:Take two points of damage and make that fortsave! Dr. Hatari:I only see one of you. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:there was a second one that appeared in the room for a bit Medium Monsterous Spider 5:I have no idea why there were two of you. Now there's not. Kiera: (( I also see only one. )) Medium Monsterous Spider 5:Kasnok? fortsave? Kasnok Strautraugvuras:wait, 10 hit? don't I still have armor? flatfooted ac is 14 Dr. Hatari:Sayyy. Is his flat-footed AC good enough to resist that from armor? Says 14 for his token. :. Liatai:Wait, if he's denied his Dex by being bound in the web, is't his flat-footed AC still 14? Medium Monsterous Spider 5:... Yeah, probably. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras is glad he wears a chain shirt then Teeny Rin:Chomp * Medium Monsterous Spider 5 forgot to add the mod value to his macros, so +2 to charging. For some reason I was using touch. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:that's still 12 vs 14 Medium Monsterous Spider 8:Yup. Very luck you are to be wearing that shirt. Medium Monsterous Spider 8:And that spider's done. Medium Monsterous Spider 8:Eager to feast on the prey that has been trapped, yet another spider hurries towards the conflict. Double move, done. Roland has received initiative."Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Oh dear, oh my, oh dear, oh my.." He comments calmly with that wild stare leveled down the hallway. While drawing a fucking rocket launcher tube out of his coat and ratcheting the extending brace and barrel into position. Roland:((How do I end my turn?)) Dr. Hatari:Just say so. Ganti is the one moving the init. Medium Monsterous Spider 8:So you hold? Or do you pass? Kiera:"...do I even want to know what that is?" Roland:I want to hold my standard action till the large spider I see gets closer. Roland:and thats it for me Aurixsauriv:That's ready. Medium Monsterous Spider 8:That's a ready action. What do you want to do with said action? "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Why, this is a remote ancilliary Murdock ordnance procurement -- hahaha, noo, this shoots bombs. Bug'uns." Serafina Cloudrunner:"... on second thought, our comrades seem to have attracted the spiders. You ready to squish some bugs?" Roland:Line of acid. If it comes closer. Alth:"I think, lassie, that we have nae choice." Kiera:"Lovely." Medium Monsterous Spider 8:Okay. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Damn right, just askin' if you were ready." Kiera has received initiative.Kiera has received initiative."Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Incidentally, if any part of the temple is destroyed and our pay is up for consequentail reassessment; the spiders did it." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"You all saw it." Serafina Cloudrunner:"So much for courtesy." Serafina Cloudrunner:"... urge to throttle Seamus rising." Dr. Hatari:X3 Aurixsauriv:"Do -try- to aim for no load bearing walls, though." Aurixsauriv:"Last thing we need is people being trapped under the rubble." Alth:"Hey! Ah like 'is style!" Kiera:Hup hup forward doubletime! Pistol goes away. She holds one hand out as she goes, and with a... well, she says something in Draconic, and her larger sword practically leaps out of its scabbard and into her hand. Kiera:And we're done. Serafina Cloudrunner has received initiative.* Serafina Cloudrunner steps up to the door... and carefully pushes it open. « 1d20+19 = 8 + 19 = 27 » Move Silently check... Medium Monsterous Spider 8:« 1d20 = 2 » listen Medium Monsterous Spider 8:Yeah, those things don't stand a cahance of noticing you. * Serafina Cloudrunner peeks in. "They're headed toward the front. Kasnok's stuck up there. Think you can sneak up here?" Serafina Cloudrunner:Delaying standard action until after Alth's turn. Aurixsauriv:"Murdock..." Serafina Cloudrunner:... if you can do that. Can you? ^^; Aurixsauriv:"Why isn't your second construct doing anything besides pointing and miming laughter?" Medium Monsterous Spider 8:You can ready an action to be taken after his turn, but you're kinda at the bottom of the list, init wise. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Well if you aren't one for moral support, give it a command. And please. Construct is so uncouth. It's an automaton!" Medium Monsterous Spider 8:You can hold until after the last spider's gone, though. Aurixsauriv:"It's isn't automated anything at present besides mime!" Serafina Cloudrunner:Let's do that. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Comrade Automaton! To me! We shall fend off these vicious beasts!" Heavy Automaton #2:What are you doing =3=;;; Heavy Automaton #2:I'm going to die =3=;;; Heavy Automaton #2:CRAP. Aurixsauriv:"You! Mr. Mime, go help the orc!" Heavy Automaton #2:The Automaton takes its "readied action" and advances. Tromp tromp. However... it's slow. Medium Monsterous Spider 8:Okay, lia's holding then? Serafina Cloudrunner:Until after that last spider goes, yes. Large Monsterous Spider 2:The supremely oversized spider rushes forwards, intent on battle. Or at least food. Large Monsterous Spider 2:Done. Aurixsauriv:It's screaming GET OUT MAH WAY, SMALL FRY in Spiderish. Large Monsterous Spider 2:Okay lia. One standard action is go. Serafina Cloudrunner:Standard action: full defense. The halfling hunkers down behind her shield and waits for long-ears to catch up. Serafina Cloudrunner:Done! Large Monsterous Spider 2:Okay, new turn. The spider that didn't do anything last round « 1d20+3 = 2 + 3 = 5 » Large Monsterous Spider 2:Doesn't notice the recently opened door. FOOD! Aurixsauriv:"Oh dear." Roland:((Can spiders end their move ontop of another? Thought that wasn't allowed?)) Large Monsterous Spider 2:Size difference. Dr. Hatari:If there's a significant size difference. Plus they could full be moving on the ceiling/walls. Dey spiders. Aurixsauriv:They can if they're a size category above or below each other. Roland:((k)) Roland:((Well its still in my sights now, so my readied action?)) Large Monsterous Spider 2:Yeah, take that readied action. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:normally it's two size catagories to share a space. otherwise gnome wizards wuld hide under human fighters heh Large Monsterous Spider 2:... After it finishes. Large Monsterous Spider 2:It rushes forwards, handly steping over the smaller spiders and bites Kasnok! « 1d20+4+2 = 15 + 4 + 2 = 21 » dealing « 1d8+3 = 3 + 3 = 6 » Make a DC 13 fortsave or take « 1d6 = 5 » points of Str Damage! Large Monsterous Spider 2:Okay, now you can take that action. Roland:pulls his cloak wide open as a great burst of noxious smelling liquid spews forth in a line, burning and sizzling everything it touches. « 6d8 = 24 » damage to all entities in the line, Reflex DC 15 to half. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:(Fortitude Save : « 1d20+7 = 2 + 7 = 9 ») Liatai:Well hello. 83 Kasnok Strautraugvuras:FFFFFF Large Monsterous Spider 2:« 1d20+4 = 4 + 4 = 8 » Reflex! Kasnok Strautraugvuras:If I had an actuon point I'd ust it../sigh Large Monsterous Spider 2:... The spider MELTS * Roland closes his cloak again "Dr." Seamus Murdock has received initiative."Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Alright. Pardon me, excuse me, pardon. Ahem. Comrades. Please duck." He saunters into position, kneels, and balances the strange tube apparatus over his shoulder. Serafina Cloudrunner:"... Holy star." O_O; Kiera:"Well that's two down! Hold still, Kaz." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Prepare for trouble. Use Tech Device: « 1d20+22 = 18 + 22 = 40 » DC 25. Alth:"What madness is going on in dere!?" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:There's a subdued explosion within the device Murdock is aiming, and a metal shell goes flying down the hall, trailing smoke and fire. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:MAD ROCKET ROCKETS « 4d6 = 10 » fire damage, DC 15 reflex save half. Large Monsterous Spider 2:« 1d20+4 = 2 + 4 = 6 » Reflex! Serafina Cloudrunner:"I think Roland just melted one -- and -- oh lady, Seamus has a gun." BOOSH. Large Monsterous Spider 2:« 1d20+3 = 8 + 3 = 11 » Aurixsauriv:Wait. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:The fatbots advance in the wake of the explosion. Aurixsauriv:Bombhands is in the blast radius! Aurixsauriv:NOOOOOO Liatai:No he's not. :B Old Bombhands:Bombhands enters the web. =3=; Reflex: « 1d20-1 = 11 - 1 = 10 » Large Monsterous Spider 2:Spider 5 is in the BL, isn't it? Aurixsauriv: (( I so didn't move him into it. )) Large Monsterous Spider 2:Er, BR? Aurixsauriv: (( You can pove nothing. )) Dr. Hatari:Yes indeed. Large Monsterous Spider 2:« 1d20+3 = 7 + 3 = 10 » Kiera: (( surely that webbing would have been dissolvified when the acidline tore through it :v )) Large Monsterous Spider 2:... All the spiders are on fire. Kiera: (( well, that -side- of it, anyway )) Large Monsterous Spider 2:None fo them are looking too good. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"I love the smell of Science in the morning." Done. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras is also looking very pissed as the spider venom seems to be draining his strength away Dr. Hatari:And now I must go. My job needs me. Dr. Hatari:Good luck~ Large Monsterous Spider 2:And yeah, that side of the webbing is gone. Roland:((Its true. All entities take damage. Probably includes walls.)) Alth has received initiative.Large Monsterous Spider 2:I don't think they'll need it. Large Monsterous Spider 2:So there's a little acid scoring on the fine marble. No biggie. Serafina Cloudrunner:>:E Kiera:It'll buff right out! Alth:The elf sneaks forward.. and, carefully aiming at the spider, which, by the way, I think is entitled to a spot check against my previous hide check? Roland:((Temple also probably reeks now. That acid smells to high heven!)) * Serafina Cloudrunner seethes as she notes bubbles forming on the floor after the acid blast. >:E Kiera:Now now, don't forget scorch marks from the explosive. Large Monsterous Spider 2:What was your hide check? Roland:((What temple, we weren't assigned to a temple. It was already collaped when we got here.)) Serafina Cloudrunner:I KEEL JOO >:E Large Monsterous Spider 2:« 1d20+4 = 3 + 4 = 7 » Large Monsterous Spider 2:nope.jpg Alth:« 1d20+8 = 19 + 8 = 27 » Musket roll for « 1d12 = 8 » damage! Alth:BANG! A shot rings out, catching the poor spider flatfooted!! Alth:And that's end turn right there. Meany:Darn you, 30ft sneak attack limit. Meany:Coulda one-shotted one of the things. :v Large Monsterous Spider 2:The spider suddenly develops a massive hole in it! Aurixsauriv has received initiative.Aurixsauriv:On spider 8. Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+6+mod = 4 + 6 + 0 = 10 » Pew! Crossbow bolt coming at you for « 1d6 = 5 » damage! Aurixsauriv:Nope.jpg Aurixsauriv:Ahm done. Large Monsterous Spider 2:Meany? You're up, mageboy. Liatai:You may be lagging, Ganti. ^^; :20 Large Monsterous Spider 2:Just under. Large Monsterous Spider 2: (( :20 at :20 )) Kasnok Strautraugvuras has received initiative.Liatai:"20 ay :20 at :20 Kasnok Strautraugvuras:sorry, had a call Large Monsterous Spider 2: (( :22 lagcheck? )) Roland:((:22)) * Kasnok Strautraugvuras looks pissed. and as he's caught in this web...his eyes begin to go solid red as his muscles begin to pop out. he begins to rage Large Monsterous Spider 2:Ah. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"BY KROMAS INCESTUOUS TITS I SHALL NOT FALL TO YOU VILE SORCEROUS ABOMINATIONS!" trying to break out while raging (Strength Check : « 1d20+6 = 2 + 6 = 8 ») Kasnok Strautraugvuras:... Kasnok Strautraugvuras:doc, your server hates me Kasnok Strautraugvuras:guess I'm done Kiera:"An A for effort, at least." Large Monsterous Spider 2:Yeah, that doesn't do any good. Medium Monsterous Spider 8:The spider skitters forwards and attacks! Medium Monsterous Spider 8:The spider attempts to bite you! « 1d20+4+mod = 9 + 4 + 0 = 13 » doing « 1d6 = 5 » damage. If it hit, make a DC 12 fortsave or take « 1d4 = 2 » Str Damage. Kiera:Nope. Medium Monsterous Spider 8:Nope. Roland:((No AoO?)) Medium Monsterous Spider 5:The spider attemps to bite Kasnok! Medium Monsterous Spider 5:The spider attempts to bite you! « 1d20+4 = 14 + 4 = 18 » doing « 1d6 = 2 » damage. If it hit, make a DC 12 fortsave or take « 1d4 = 3 » Str Damage. Medium Monsterous Spider 5:Rail, this server HATES you. Make that fortsave. Medium Monsterous Spider 5:Also, update your HP, please. Aurixsauriv:"Hey, Murdock." Kiera:"No! No spider-kisses! Stop that!" Aurixsauriv:"Should I tell him they aren't magical?" Aurixsauriv:"That they're perfectly natural?" Roland:"Let him dream." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:(Fortitude Save : « 1d20+9 = 15 + 9 = 24 ») Medium Monsterous Spider 5:You've made that one. Roland has received initiative.Medium Monsterous Spider 5:You're up, Rol. Meany:Spider: "Next time, Kasnok. NEXT TIIIIME." /Claw Roland:Done Kiera has received initiative.Kiera:"Right, you!" Kiera:« hitroll=1d20 = hitroll = 12 = 12 »« damroll=1d10 = damroll = 6 = 6 »« OtherBonus1 = OB1 = OtherBonus1 = 0 = 0 »« OtherBonus2 = OB2 = OtherBonus2 = 0 = 0 »-->Two-hand swinging BFS at Spider #8. Hit Roll: 12+1+3+3+0 = 19. 6+4.5+0 = 10.5 slashing damage if it hits! Kiera has received initiative.Medium Monsterous Spider 5:That's one dead spider! Medium Monsterous Spider 5:Done? Kiera:"Right!" Triumphantish. Then, to Kaz; "Stop thrashing about, you're only getting yourself more stuck!" And we're done here. * Serafina Cloudrunner advances stealthily... « 1d20+5 = 19 + 5 = 24 » Spot check (add 8 if this counts as low light) to see if there are any webs in the way, « 1d20+6 = 20 + 6 = 26 » Hide, « 1d20+16 = 13 + 16 = 29 » Move Silently. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras thrashes more as he's in the grips of a beserker rage Medium Monsterous Spider 5:No webs, and the spider doesn't seem to notice you... Medium Monsterous Spider 5: (( :31 lagcheck. )) Serafina Cloudrunner:Drat. Still outside of one range increment. Oh well. Meany:Where did Hatari poof off to? Kiera:He had to go to work. Meany:Oh rightness. Serafina Cloudrunner has received initiative.Alth:I thought this game had gotten slightly less preposterous. Medium Monsterous Spider 5:Okay, last spider's turn... Serafina Cloudrunner:The little priestess... levels a pistol downrange. BANG! « 1d20+5-2 = 9 + 5 - 2 = 12 » for « 1d8 = 2 » Liatai:Versus flatfooted AC. :3 Liatai:On spider 2, sorry. XD Meany:"HA. I HAVE A DEX PENALTY. MY AC IS HIGHER FLATFOOTED." Large Monsterous Spider 2:That spider now has a new hole in it. Large Monsterous Spider 2:Done? Serafina Cloudrunner:Done! Large Monsterous Spider 2:The spider wheels around, looking for what attacked it. Large Monsterous Spider 2:« 1d20+4 = 10 + 4 = 14 » spot! Meany:Nope.jpg Serafina Cloudrunner:Hold on, there's a penalty on hiding after you attack. Large Monsterous Spider 2:Well, she just took a -20 for attacking... * Large Monsterous Spider 2 points up. Serafina Cloudrunner:Yeah, the spider spotted the halfling. Alth:I pretty much don't even bother with that roll. ^^; Large Monsterous Spider 2:It's mandables clicking furiously, the spider charges the halfling! Serafina Cloudrunner:"C'mon, spindly bastard --" Large Monsterous Spider 2:The Enormous Spider attempts to bite you! « 1d20+4+mod = 3 + 4 + 2 = 9 » dealing « 1d8+3 = 4 + 3 = 7 » If it hits? Make a DC 13 fortsave or take « 1d6 = 2 » points of Str Damage! Large Monsterous Spider 2:Nope.jpg * Serafina Cloudrunner ducks under the spider's jaws with ease. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Spot: « 1d20+1 = 3 + 1 = 4 » Listen: « 1d20+1 = 6 + 1 = 7 » "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Okay, It's the doc's turn. Meany:He's gone deaf. "Dr." Seamus Murdock has received initiative.Meany:And blind. Kiera:And he's at work. Next? Meany:His bots. Liatai:Who's botting the bots? "Dr." Seamus Murdock:So... Skipping him then. Meany:They attack on his turn. Old Bombhands:Yo. * Old Bombhands steps forward and takes a swing at the spider! Old Bombhands:Slam: « 1d20+3 = 9 + 3 = 12 » « 1d6+1 = 4 + 1 = 5 » Old Bombhands:Yup. Spider's dead. Old Bombhands:And the other one advances. Alth has received initiative.Alth:No enemies in sight. This, is actually good for a rogue. >:) Alth:« 1d20+11 = 15 + 11 = 26 » Hide! Alth:« 1d20+11 = 15 + 11 = 26 » Move Silently! Alth:... Hello precious. Alth:« 1d20+8 = 4 + 8 = 12 » Musket roll for « 1d12+2d6 = 3 + 2 = 5 » sneak attack damage! Serafina Cloudrunner:... when did you reload that thing? * Serafina Cloudrunner is brick'd. Alth:AW SHIT. She's right. Alth:Stupid muskets. :\ Kiera:It's badly wounded, just charge and smack it in the face a couple of times. Alth:Well, wait. I can do something else. :3 * Large Monsterous Spider 2 blows spider rasberrys Alth:He drops said musket, and goes for his blade instead. :Roland:there there, you did minimal damage anyway. Alth:« 1d20+5 = 9 + 5 = 14 » Longsword attack for « 1d10+1+2d6 = 5 + 1 + 8 = 14 » sneak attack damage! Alth:Wow it still hates me, but there you have it! Elven sword outta nowhere for a SLICE!! Large Monsterous Spider 2:And that's the last of them. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:so out of init? Large Monsterous Spider 2:Combat's over. Roland:woo Alth:"HA! Saved yer bacon there, dinit I?" He laughs far too triumphantly. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras attempts to rip himself out again, surging forward! (Strength Check : « 1d20+6 = 3 + 6 = 9 ») Kasnok Strautraugvuras:... Kiera:Hack hack hack through the webbing. Kaz is promptly cut free, even if he's too weakened to free himself. :T * Kasnok Strautraugvuras still has 22 str while raging even with the poison. I'm jsut getting shit rolls Kasnok Strautraugvuras:(Strength Check : « 1d20+6 = 5 + 6 = 11 ») Serafina Cloudrunner:"Don't get too full of yourself. It would've chomped you." The halfling scowls and holsters her pistol after reloading it, then trots across the room. "Who's injured?" Kiera:"Hold still you stupid bugger!" Aurixsauriv:Suddenly. Aurixsauriv:A blade comes out of the wizard's sleeve. Aurixsauriv:And he tries cutting at the stringes. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras finally surges forward as the webbing is cut, bleeding from a few minor wounds, looking around in wild eyed rage, slowly calming down as he realizes foes are dead...and worse..he was useless.... Aurixsauriv:strings* Alth:He hrmphs, and reloads his musket. Aurixsauriv:"Oh, by the way." Aurixsauriv:"Kasnok?" Aurixsauriv:"These spiders are perfectly natural." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Hold still, Kas." Aurixsauriv:"No magic in them at all." Serafina Cloudrunner:Wand poke! As long as you're willing to take a minute, recover 11 damage. Alth:"Now wha' dah bloodeh ells was all that?Why didn't you stupid wankers follow us!?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"This time...But magic has been too often abused, and there are beasts like this who are unnatural." Ganti:Now, I suppose I ought to ask for reviews on the combat, but other then that one spider getting Kasnok, they went down pretty fast. I guess that means I have to up the difficulty next time. Kiera:"Much better." That settled, she strides forward over the debris and bodies, looking around and admiring the dusty, webbified architecture of the temple. "Nice place." With a somewhat elaborate flourish, the sword is restored to its sheath. Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+10 = 17 + 10 = 27 » Heal check to prevent any poison after-effects. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:it means it was a normal fight Kasnok Strautraugvuras:if you really want to damage us, make us fight like that multiple times. only bosses should really damage in a single fight Ganti:Okay, give me spotchecks... Kasnok Strautraugvuras:(Spot Check : « 1d20+1 = 20 + 1 = 21 ») Ganti:And yup, that did it. no more posion. Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+5 = 5 + 5 = 10 » (add 8 if this counts as low-light) Kiera:Awareness checks! (I can't find my own arse with a map!) Spot! « 1d20+1 = 16 + 1 = 17 » Listen! « 1d20+3 = 9 + 3 = 12 » Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+3+mod = 4 + 3 + 0 = 7 » Wisdom check! Aurixsauriv:I'M BLIIIIIND Aurixsauriv:wait, I have darkvision. Alth:« 1d20+3 = 4 + 3 = 7 » Spot Roland:I also have darkvision, and low light if that matters Roland:« 1d20+7 = 11 + 7 = 18 » Spot check! Kiera:Lowlight also, for the record. Ganti:Okay, you all can tell (Except Sau and Alth) that the place is mostly smashed up. Sau trips over a rock. Alth walks into a wall. Kasnock, you think you see something intact towards the back of the temple... Alth:"OCH." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Hmmph. almost nothing here comrades but...I think there may be something in the back. We should check it out, da?" * Serafina Cloudrunner rolls her eyes and goes to check to make sure Sau and Alth are okay. =w= Kiera:"...what a mess. This isn't all from the Doc's... whatever the hell that was, is it?" She looks around, bemused. "Lead on, Kaz. Just... try not to run into any more webs, mm?" * Kasnok Strautraugvuras points in the direction Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I'll leave the searching to the experts comrades. it was over there." Liatai:Psst, Kas, update your HP. :3 Roland:"Looked like canned fireball to me." Inumo has connected. Liatai:You've been fully healed by now. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:but not str recovered, right? Alth:Alth carefully searches the place.. Taking 20 on search! Ganti:Yup. With Kas pointing in the right general direction, you can now see something mostly intact. Kiera:Over we go, without blundering into any more damn webs. And hopefully not any traps. Ganti:Alth... Yes, there is a chest where Kas was pointing. Ganti:Searching them as well? Alth:Yup! Ganti: (( :55? )) Kiera: (( Five silver says one of 'em is a Mimic. *ducks* )) Roland:((I bet its a mimic that drops 5 silver.)) Alth: (( we gotta get going. :( )) Kasnok Strautraugvuras:yeah. we'll leave this up but gotta get going Kiera: (( Baaaai. :c )) Roland:bye Liatai:Shall we nom and do treasure next time? Alth: (( sounds good to me )) Arcalane:Seems like a good place to leave it, mm. Meany:So. Alth: (( see you next time! )) Meany:Who was keeping track through the game? Ghostwish is disconnected. * Ganti nods. Meany:... Ganti:Sounds fine. Meany:He didn't even ask for exp. :v sharpshot4321:keepng track of what? Liatai:Alth - SO. MUCH. BANTER. X3 Alth - NO NEEDLES. Alth - Sneaky sneaky elf. Alth - *opens door* O_O; *shuts door* ^^ Kiera - Stylish entrance. Kasnok - Surprisingly erudite orc. Kasnok - Surprisingly observant and pleasant, too. Kasnok - Comrade Bombhands? Aurixsauriv - Somnambulist. Aurixsauriv - Matters lexiconical considered. Roland - ... for being mysterious? Seamus - My prototype hands! Seamus - Old-timey snake-oil salesman... except his products actually work. Seamus - For want of a few brave souls, send the soulless! Arcalane:@_@ Meany:Things you wanted to nominate for. Meany:It's considered poor to self nom. Ganti:Now, according to an XP calculator I've got, this gives you lot 300Xp. Liatai:For explanation of the nom system for those who are unfamiliar; you can nominate fellow players for AP rewards by pointing out good roleplaying moments that occurred in the game. :3 Ganti:The fight, not the noms. Meany:Fina: No touchy!, Don't you lie to me, WHAT?, Sneaky, I'm going to -hurt you so bad-... Meany:Murdock: Exploding Hands!, Flippant with minions, TARGETTING... Ganti:Really good pieces of RPing. Arcalane:Hrm. Probably Aurix and Seamus for banter. Sera and Alth for being cranky about supplies and needles. Meany:Kasnok; If you abuse my nebulous god's laws of magic I'll kill you, RAEG, To me! Meany:Kiera didn't ping on my radar much this game. Sorry. :x Liatai:The banter with Alth was really fun to play. I hope we can keep it up. :3 sharpshot4321::/ I wasn't keeping track of specific moments. All I have is a general feel for the characters. Meany:Alth: Provoking casters, Banter, AH'M DRUNK YOU DON'T HAVE AN EXCUSE. Meany:Roland: Secret Plots, Cloak Magic. sharpshot4321:Why does everything think hiding in a cloak makes me up to something behind everyones back??? Ganti:Anything else? sharpshot4321:everyone* Meany:Because we had a whisper conversation. Meany:It was plotty. Meany:And secret. Meany:And I nommed you for it. Arcalane:All done here. And that's because anyone who wears a cloak like that is automatically suspicious. >:o sharpshot4321:fair enough. Liatai:I think I got everyone. :. Ganti:Okay, let's see about tallying everything up... sharpshot4321:Can I nominate for general feel on character personality? Liatai:If you like. If the DM agrees, it may net the player AP. sharpshot4321:Sera and Alth, because just yes . Meany:SMILEEEEEEY Ganti:Eh, what the heck. Glitch:Oop. There's another thing to inform Sharpshot of. :B Ganti:That works. Meany:Edit>Preferences>Unclick Insert Smileys Ganti:Okay, I think I was a bit too generous with AP, but here goe! Meany:They don't show up in logs. Meany::p Ganti:*Goes Glitch:We dislike smilies here, they don't show up in logs. You can go to Edit--what Meany said. Ganti:AP: Kasnok:6 Sau: 2 Sera: 6 Roland:3 Althilmil:8 Dr. Seamus:3 Kiera: 1 Ganti:Xp, is, as I said, 300 Meany:Oh lol. Meany:Ghostwish is using his AP slot on his sheet for something else. Meany:I just remembered. :B Arcalane:Luck or something. Meany:Yep. Ganti:Everyone got all that? Meany:Yessir. Meany:Good game. :3 Arcalane:Mmhm. Liatai:Aye. :3 sharpshot4321:Yep. Now I'm really looking forward to next friday. Meany:Wish I had prepared less support, more combat magic now. sharpshot4321:This is alot of fun. Meany:But ehnnn. Ganti:Okay, saving campaign. Arcalane:Coulda gone a little smoother, all things considered. Might've benefitted from a little more prep-time and some more room props. Maybe get some more time and practice in designing maps. sharpshot4321:And your going to need to add vision block walls to all your maps now. RAM has connected. Meany:Which Liatai, Ghost, and Glitch can help teach. Glitch:.... Meany:And me too, at times. Ganti:yeah, the maps were iffy. Liatai:Hi, Ram. Glitch:Well well, look who it is. :B Liatai:It just ended. ^^;;;; Meany:Yo. Glitch:Game literally just ended. :B Arcalane:A temple with no altar? No statues? Nothing? :B Inumo:I get the feeling he's still loading. :P Ganti:Heyo Ram. We're just wrapping up here. Ganti:... You mean the abandoned one, not the main one, right? Arcalane:Well the main one could've done with a bit more decor too. Ganti:Yeah, I probably made it too big. Arcalane:Anyway, 'm out. See ya'll next friday. And most of you on Sunday. * RAM peeks in. :. Meany:Ta. Ganti:But hey, live and learn. I don't think I did too horribly. Kiera:"ONWARD, YOU SCURVY DOGS!" Arcalane is disconnected. sharpshot4321:I noticed the bottom left pew was not aligned properly and I thought "Hidden passage!". Meany:Normally, I'd say look up the instructional videos, but you're on Hughesnet... Meany:Unless you have capless time? Liatai:Friend, you have not seen a temple map that is "too big" until you've seen my Castleton Temple of Pelor map. :B *brick'd* Inumo:XD Liatai:-Way- too big. =3=;;; RAM:So, what happened today? :3 Liatai:Introductions. Spiders. Bombhands. sharpshot4321:We argued alot, had some RP, killed some spiders. The usual. RAM:Ooh, spiders. Ganti:Party met up, was given their first mission, got into the first fight, and I think I've leared a fair bit. RAM:Learning is good. Ganti:4 large monsterous, 2 medium monsterous. The barbarain got bit, had a max posion roll and flubbed his saving throw. sharpshot4321:technically we are also suppose to clear the last 2 halls of this temple. We were to disarm ALL traps and enemies. Meany:And then explode it. Meany:And cite dragon attack. Serafina Cloudrunner:DON'T YOU DARE >:E sharpshot4321:shes right sharpshot4321:cite abolith attack. RAM:Heh, silly Barbarian. :3 Liatai:All right, I'm signin' off. x3 You have disconnected. Category:Page